Esquizofrenia
by Weirdrock
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona a la que más amas se vuelve loca? ¿Estarías dispuesto a afrontar lo que eso conlleva?
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero aclarar antes que nada que esta historia no es 100% mía, la hice en compañía y apoyo de uno de mis mejores amigos, así que considero que la historia es de ambos. Con el permiso de él para subirla, aquí se la presentamos. Disfrútenla y cualquier aclaración se hará. **

**:]**

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

**...**

**...**

**-1-**

Cuando era pequeña vivía en una casa enorme, bueno eso parecía a mis ojos que se asombraban con facilidad. Mi padre vivía conmigo al igual que mi madre. Él un hombre alegre, cariñoso, alto de tez blanca y cabello muy obscuro junto con ese bigote tan extraño que tanto me gustaba pero aun mejor era su extraño mirar que asemejaba a la sangre. Ella una mujer muy seria, callada, fría de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, perdida en su mundo; constantemente me preguntaba que pensaba, pero su mente era un enigma.

Lo que me gustaba de vivir ahí era mi extraño vecino, un chico con un par de años más que yo, cabello negro, tez apiñonada y su mirada felina color miel. Siempre venía a jugar conmigo, desde que tengo uso de mi memoria. Y con él la compañía de su madre que alegraba un poco nuestro hogar. Ella, una mujer más grande que mi madre por unos años, cabello negro y corto, más robusta que mi madre pero aun así se le veía su figura, madurez, eso decía su cuerpo en combinación con la manera de mirar con esos ojos negros.

Todos los días me encontraba pendiente de su llegada, cuando lo venía correr en dirección a mi casa, yo bajaba corriendo las escaleras para avisarles a mis padres que él había regresado de la escuela y que por obvias razones su madre lo acompañaba. El único que me contestaba era mi padre, que me sonreía y me daba palmaditas en la espalda para que saliera a jugar. Cuando miraba a mi madre, sentada mirando hacia la ventana, me detenía para ser notada, sin embargo nunca lo lograba.

Al llegar a la puerta ahí estaba su madre, siempre me sonreía y me decía que Reito me esperaba entre las rosas. Se hacía a un lado y yo salía disparada hacia las rosas que rodeaban mi casa, rosas de diferentes colores, tan vivos y llenos de alegría que me ponían vivaz. Cuando no encontraba indicios de mi amigo, sabía lo que eso significaba, estaba acostado en algún lugar donde no pudiera verlo, siempre terminaba encontrándolo por las anomalías que formaba entre las rosas, y al verme parada aun lado de él, me entregaba una rosa.

– Toma, me ha costado encontrarla, cuídala –me decía mientras se sentaba.

– ¿Cómo la haz encontrado? –pregunte sorprendida, pues nunca había visto rosas rojas, a mi madre no le gustaban y por ello no había fuera de mi casa.

– Pues con un poco de magia –el tan sabio, tan inteligente, interesante y sonriente.

– Es muy linda –la mire absorta en su color.

– ¿Qué haces con las rosas que te doy? –me pregunto, regularmente me regalaba rosas, pero rojas no.

– Las guardo en una caja y espero a que se sequen –aun miraba la rosa, su color me era tan enigmático. Yo no poseía nada de ese color, solo mis ojos.

– Naturaleza muerta…

– Reito, otra vez mi madre está en la ventana –dije mirando la rosa con nostalgia. El me miraba y sabia la preocupación que me invadía cuando mi madre estaba así. A pesar de mi corta edad entendía cuando a mi madre le alteraba algo.

– Se le pasara, como las otras veces –Él miraba al cielo, y sin dejarlo de hacer me preguntaba con curiosidad aparente– ¿Cómo van tus clases?

– Pues bien, la maestra de ahora es mejor –decía tratando de ver lo que él veía en ese cielo azul que lo tenía tan absorto.

Mis clases no eran como las de él. Mientras que Reito iba a una escuela, a mí me daban clases particulares en casa. Al principio iba en una como la de Reito, pero a mi madre se le pasaba dejarme en la escuela y la que lo hacía por ella era la madre de él. Cuando mi padre se enteró se enojó con mi madre, a ella no le importo, y mi padre decidió traerme maestros a la casa. Mientras mi padre trabajaba, mi madre hacia los quehaceres de la casa y yo, yo era tocada por aquel hombre. Al único que le conté de ello fue a Reito y éste aviso a mis padres que decidieron mejor traer a una mujer a que me educara.

– Esperemos ahora sea ella quien nos llame a comer –me animo Reito que volvió a sacar de tema a mi madre, yo solo lo mire con esperanza. Y eso se debía a que su madre era la que siempre nos llamaba a comer.

Mirando el cielo nos encontrábamos, yo lo admiraba en secreto y él, él no sé. Siempre estaba aislado, me producía cierto interés la gente que estaba así. Mi madre, ella tenía problemas.

– ¡Niños es hora de comer! –los dos volteamos a la puerta instintivamente, con las ganas de ver a mi madre, pero no era ella y lo sabía con solo escuchar la voz.

– Sera para la otra –me decía Reito mientras se ponía de pie y me extendía su mano para ayudarme.

...

...

...

Iba manejando apresurada a casa, quería regresar a ver a la mujer a la que amaba, la que iluminaba esos días grises. Cuando llegue al edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento entre apresurada. El hombre que vigilaba me miro y al reconocerme como que quiso decirme algo, observe su cara de preocupación, pero lo ignore y me metí al elevador. Apretando ese botón con el número que me era tan conocido, yendo al la puerta que conocía de memoria, las llaves se apresuraron hacia ésta y se abrió.

Lo que mis ojos vieron no se lo esperaban, la casa era un desorden. Parecía como si un ladrón hubiese entrado a desordenar y no llevarse nada, nada que le agradase, todo seguía ahí, pero en el suelo. Me moví con cuidado para no pisar nada, me acerque a la cocina y lo único que vi era que la llave del fregadero estaba abierta, enojada la fui a cerrar.

– ¡Shizuru! –la llame, pero no recibí respuesta.

Me acerque al cuarto y antes de abrir la puerta oí la llave del baño que se desangraba. Me dirigí al sanitario y también estaba abierta la regadera y el lugar estaba hecho un asco, papeles, fotos, ropa por todos lados. Cerré la llave porque ya estaba inundado. Ahora me encontraba enojadísima ¡¿A qué venia todo esto?! Solo salí tres días y todo estaba boca arriba. Con la posibilidad de que mi mujer se encontrara en el cuarto me acerque a pasos pesados. Al abrir la puerta de la recamara mi sorpresa fue grande, todo estaba intacto, limpio, como si sólo el huracán no hubiera pasado por la recamara. Sin embargo al estar en casa, sin ella, preocupada, enojada, todo me pareció ajeno, no reconocía nada de esto como mío. Mirando aterrada el cuarto me despabilo el sonido del teléfono.

– Bueno –conteste bruscamente.

– ¿Natsuki? –la voz del otro lado no me era conocida.

– Si, ¿Quién habla? –pregunte.

– Eso no importa, necesito que vengas por Shizuru, de inmediato –eso si me intereso.

Cuando me dijo la dirección de donde se encontraba Shizuru, salí corriendo de mi departamento. Me tarde una hora en llegar al lugar, el tráfico, las vueltas, las calles. Todo me era desconocido. La casa era enorme, muy sombría y aburrida, parecía una casa de locos, y eso me asusto aún más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió salió una chica de cabello corto con lentes y su rostro era adornado por muchas pecas en las mejillas, me miro de pies a cabeza.

– Natsuki, ¿cierto? –Me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza – Pasa y sígueme por favor.

Me llevo por un pasillo muy estrecho y largo, con todas las paredes blancas y muchas puertas de caoba. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas aburridas, de rostros serios y miradas perdidas. Paisajes típicos y aburridos. Se detuvo.

– Ha llegado –dijo para adentro de la habitación, se volvió hacia mí– Pasa.

Entre a la habitación y vi a Shizuru cerca de la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Todo estaba hecho un caos, y la mujer que estaba cerca de ella, rubia, con el ceño fruncido, me miro con ojos suplicantes.

– Llévatela, por favor –esa mirada me asusto, el tono con el que me lo dijo me pedía auxilio a gritos.

– Shizuru –la llame por lo bajo, no volteo, seguía perdida mirando hacia la ventana, como si algo estuviera ahí afuera, algo que añoraba.

– Shizuru, ya llego quien tanto querías –la mujer rubia le dijo un poco más alto, y resulto.

Al voltear vi en Shizuru una sonrisa vacía, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y parecía ajena a todo. Al mirarme algo en sus ojos cambio brillaron intensamente y por poco una sonrisa se asomaba de su lindo rosto. Pero no. Algo cambio drásticamente y el vacío regreso, el miedo me acogió y una sensación desagradable sentí en el pecho.

Lo más feo fue lo que me dijo, mirándome sin reconocerme, sin sentimiento alguno, en todo frio. Me cayó como un balde de agua fría en mi cálido cuerpo. Sentí como todo mi más íntimo ser me ardía y como me consumía el fuego que se creó. Al recordar esas palabras siento como si me carcomieran las entrañas.

– Perdóneme usted, pero yo no la conozco…

**...**

**...**

**N/A**

**Quiero agradecer a mi amigo, por apoyarme en esto [: **

**Y a los lectores por su tiempo para leer.**

**Se recibe todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Saludos cordiales. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todo por sus comentarios. Sin más que decir, dejo para disfrute suyo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado [:**

**…**

**…**

**-2-**

Hace tiempo que mi padre y mi madre discutían sin parar por las noches. Frías y trémulas eran éstas cuando yo me escondía detrás de la vitrina que mi padre había comprado por gusto de mi madre. Escuchaba atenta todo lo que decían, cada una de sus palabras, y ese cambio de tonos por pérdida del control. Siempre que lo hacían, era por mí. Me alegraba de cierto modo, pero por otro lado sentía un vacío inmenso. Vaciedad ante la situación que me invadía de manera sublime. Y todas y cada una de ellas era lo mismo.

Mi padre era un especialista en aumentar la tensión, cuando mi madre quedaba callada él hablaba por dos, y nunca se guardaba nada. Cuestiones de familia, todas las frases acababan con esas cuestiones que mi madre evitaba una y otra vez. Hablaba pero estaba ausente, esa era mi madre. Yo no quería parecerme a ella.

– ¿Aun me aprecias? –preguntaba mi madre sacando del tema a mi padre. Con una cara sin expresión y una voz monótona.

– ¡Sumire! –Gritaba mi padre desviando la atención, pues ese no era el asunto– Por favor, a mí no me importa que me ignores, pero ella… ella es solo una niña.

– Lo sé Hiroki, no tienes que repetírmelo –Escuche decir a mi madre muy por lo bajo. Y mi padre tenía esa común cara de angustia.

– Amor, en serio creo que debes prestarle más atención a Shizuru, pregúntale por su día, por su amigo, llévala a caminar… –Me asome y logre ver la cara de angustia de mi padre. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y todo el encanto de su rostro enamorado se esfumaba paulatinamente. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y al no recibir la respuesta de mi madre, se enojó, se enfureció. Vi la cara de mi padre que se deformaba y al mismo tiempo se ponía roja del coraje, me volví a esconder y me hice un ovillo para no ser descubierta in fraganti.

– ¡Tú no tienes remedio! –Mi padre pasó muy cerca de mí, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Lo vi subir las escaleras con un paso tan imponente que por un momento sentí vehemencia hacia él. Escuche cuando azoto la puerta de la habitación, se escuchó el pasador de ésta. Hoy mi madre se quedaría afuera, sentí nostalgia.

Salí cuidadosamente de mi escondite y vi a mi madre sentada donde siempre, mirando hacia la ventana, tan perdida, tan absorta, tan linda ante la luz de la luna, que la ésta se quedaba corta en belleza cuando mi madre se ponía así. Me acerque sigilosamente, titubeando a cada paso que daba, el aroma que desprendía mi madre me llegaba de golpe a la nariz y era hermosamente perturbador. Ella carraspeo y eso solo significaba una cosa, me había notado y me diría algo. Me sentí inundada de felicidad. Simulacro de evasión, quería irme corriendo a mi habitación.

– Ven Shizuru – me dijo, titubeé, pero terminé acercándome con pasos vacilantes para estar a su lado.

Ella sin voltear me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, siguió mirando hacia la ventana y vi con asombro que la luna parecía más grande y brillosa de lo normal, como si quisiera sorprender o superar a mi madre. Pero cuando mi madre parecía ausente una belleza increíble la abordaba y embelesaba su estancia en casa. Mire a mi madre, sublime, indescriptible. La abrace, ella lentamente reforzó el abrazo, sentí un calor inmenso que no supe interpretar, me ardía, me quemaba, dolía.

Me escape de su abrazo bruscamente y corrí desesperada hacia mi cuarto, asustada, feliz, adolorida, horrorizada. Me sentí culpable de abandonar a mi madre ahí abajo, tan sola como siempre. Con la respiración agitada aún por mi precipitado escape, tome la manta que tenía encima de mi cama, la acomode de manera que mis pequeñas manos pudieran sostenerla, salí cuidadosamente. Gire la cabeza hacia el cuarto de mi padre, seguía cerrado y se escuchaban sus ronquidos cansados. Baje las escaleras lentamente y volví a ver a mi madre perdida en la ventana. Me acerque y le puse la manta encima, la cobije bien, le di un beso en la mejilla y escape corriendo antes de que ella reaccionara. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era insoportable para mí.

– Buenas noches mamá – susurre ya en las escaleras. Sólo vi en la ventana el reflejo de mi madre, una mujer que sonreía.

…

…

…

Iba manejando otra vez, con el ceño fruncido. Más por confusión que por enfado. Shizuru no se había reusado a irse conmigo, aparte de que la estaban echando de la casa de esa chica rubia, que aún me causaba muchas preguntas en la cabeza que cada una de ellas era un pequeño dolor y todas juntas se hacían como una migraña insoportable. Me puse de malas, mucho.

Shizuru estaba mirando a la ventana, buscando quien sabe qué cosa, se veía hermosa, el semáforo estaba en alto, por ello la contemplaba. Los carros de atrás empezaron a hacer escándalo tocando su claxon cada uno, el semáforo había cambiado a siga, me enoje y seguí manejando, harta del silencio decidí romperlo.

– ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? –Shizuru me miro con extrañeza, sentí su pesado mirar. Le hable muy bruscamente.

– Unas amigas, pensé que te había hablado de ellas –contesto, y siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

– No Shizuru, no hablas de nadie –ella suspiro con resignación. Entre en un momento de pánico, un miedo que me sofocaba.

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Kuga? –Eso me dolió.

– Natsuki, dime así por favor –Mis manos se movieron nerviosas ante el volante. Hace rato que se la pasaba hablándome de usted, ¿Dónde había quedado ese juguetón "Natsuki" que siempre me dedicaba? ¿Sus bromas picaras? ¿El juego de miradas? Lo extrañaba tanto y en tan poco tiempo, que patético.

– Y dígame, ¿dónde vivimos?, no recuerdo estar por estos lares – ¿Por qué sigue hablándome de usted? Me frustra.

– Shizuru, hemos vivido juntas por 4 años, ya casi 5 –Di vuelta al volante para estacionar el carro en el lugar que me correspondía. Mis nervios impidieron que lo estacionara correctamente. No me importo.

– ¿Qué hago yo con usted? – pregunto con desagrado, mirándome muy feo.

– Ya llegamos – suspire, por el alivio de no contestar a esa pregunta que fue filosa.

Baje del carro, le abrí la puerta a ella. La vi bajar con esa gracia tan singular de ella, su cabello jugueteo con sus caderas. Me sonroje por un momento, cerré la puerta y asegure el carro, me di la vuelta para continuar el camino. Shizuru me seguía muy de cerca caminando con pasos inseguros y una mirada de asombro que no alcance a comprender. Cuando entramos al edificio el hombre que en un principio vi, me miro más tranquilo al ver a la ojirubi a mi lado, intento saludarnos pero la mirada fría que le dedique fue suficiente para que ni se atreviera. Pero no sólo eso, algo le hizo cambiar el rostro de manera repentina y se metió rápidamente a su estancia. Mire de soslayo a Shizuru, tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Me sentí mal. Estaba cansada, aturdida. Trate de olvidar algo que no supe que era en realidad. Las lagunas mentales hicieron su aparición. Preferiría no pensar.

La subida del elevador se me hizo tan lenta y tortuosa ante ese silencio frívolo y doloso que Shizuru me dedicaba. Al llegar a la puerta recordé el basurero que estaba hecho el lugar. Metí la fría llave a la cerradura, dando paso a que entráramos. Ladee la cabeza para ver como el rostro de mi pareja se deformaba por uno que mostraba horror, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y de repente vi algo en su mirada que me asusto. Cayó sobre sus rodillas con brusquedad y se tapó las orejas con las manos. La mire horrorizada y corrí para socorrerla.

– Shizuru – Le dije mientras me arrodillaba para poderle ver el rostro que lo escondió entre sus cabellos. Ella solo repetía algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

La lleve a la recamara, que era el único lugar que estaba en orden, pisando todos los objetos que me obstruían el paso, ya no importaban. Ella se dejó guiar sin poner resistencia, sus susurros me eran ininteligibles. La senté en la cama y ya en ella la abrace, acaricie su cabello, respire su aroma embriagador, me volvió loca por no poder hacer nada más.

– Tranquila, ahorita acomodare todo – le dije mientras besaba su frente.

Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba mirándome molesta al parecer, había recuperado la razón o al menos un poco de ella. Me alejó me tomó por las mejillas y me dio un beso en los labios, lo que me sorprendió mucho.

– Natsuki no debería tratarme como una niña pequeña, y creo que tiene que ir a hacer su limpieza –su tono de voz me tranquilizo, la mire mientras una sonrisa desconcertante se asomaba en mi rostro y me aleje segura de que ya todo era como antes. De regreso a la normalidad.

Mientras me disponía a hacer los deberes, muchos, sin saber dónde empezar, mi estómago me hizo saber que ya tenía hambre, pensaba regresar a la recamara feliz de que mi mujer me haría de comer mientras yo regreso la casa a la normalidad, o eso intentaría. Recogí algunas cosas antes de dirigirme a la habitación, lo más importante para ella, esos libros que alguna vez su madre le dejó a su cuidado, y sin exagerar, los trata como reliquias. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mire a mi mujer sentada al borde de la cama mirando hacia la ventana, observando hacia afuera, como si no se tratara de un montón de edificios mal hechos y muchos carros aglomerados en la carretera.

– Mira, ves eso Kuga, eso que está lejano, aquello color rojo, tan vivo como la sangre de mi madre… –dijo en apenas un susurro. Sentí un extraño frio electrizante recorrerme el cuerpo cuando ella volteo y me miro como si estuviera ausente, perdida, fuera de sí.– Esa mi madre, que agoniza de dolor antes de morir, pero su inmutable rostro le impide mostrar el dolor que siente al ver toda esa sangre correr.

Sus ojos se pusieron más rojos de lo normal, su rostro palideció y por último se desplomó.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

**-3-**

La navidad, linda fecha que festejábamos en familia y amigos. Nuestros únicos amigos, Reito y su madre, Mitsuko. Se pasaban el día entero con nosotros, ya que su casa era más sombría que la nuestra. Hollaban con su presencia en casa y la hacían más apacible, con calor, un calor que a veces a mi madre le era bochornoso, lo sabía, por su rostro, por la expresión que ponía al ver entrar a la mujer de cabellos obscuros en la casa. Mientras las mujeres hacían la comida, mi padre iba a comprar presentes y arreglarlos. Yo me quedaba con Reito. Sentados en el suelo, en una mesa circular para café hecha de roble. Él con un suéter de tela color amarillo con rayas amillas, simulaba una abeja, eso me causaba risa. Su pantalón era como los que siempre tenía, obscuros y hacían combinación con sus zapatos negros recién lustrados. Mi vestido era color naranja, un naranja otoño, mis zapatillas eran bajas y combinaban con los adornos blancos que tenía mi vestido. Mi madre me había peinado en esa ocasión, sólo recogió mi cabello en una coleta de lado y después la hizo trenza. Estábamos divertidos tomando un té especial que mi madre preparaba en esas fechas.

– Tu padre tiene tus mismos ojos –decía asombrada de la foto que él me enseñaba.

– No Shizuru, yo saque los ojos de él –se reía, mientras me corregía.

Mirábamos las fotos que su madre le había dado a él, de su padre, un hombre nacido en tiempos de guerra, para morir en ella a temprana edad. Reito estaba orgulloso de él, y por lo que se veía su madre también, pues sabía respetarle su espacio. Ya lo había visto tiempo atrás, pues en su casa tienen muchas fotos de él. Parado correctamente, con ese traje verde obscuro y sus botas negras, sonriente con los ojos brillosos, fornido, atractivo, sí que lo era. Pero lo que más me gustaba era ese abismo que sus ojos color mil dejaban ver y su barba rebelde. Tan pequeña en ese entonces y ese hombre me encantaba, nunca se lo dije a Reito porque se burlaría de mí. Y eso era lo que menos quería.

Mientras yo mirada esmerada a aquel hombre de mis ensueños, él contemplaba el paisaje que las fotos contenían. Pasaba lentamente sus dulces ojos por cada cosa que el paisaje tuviera y cualquier mínimo detalle rielaba su sonrisa al compás de sus ojos.

– Anhelo conocer el mar –decía más para sí, que para mí.

– Mi papá me llevara en estas vacaciones, ira mi madre también –dije con una sonrisa, pero él no volteo a verme seguía entretenido con sus fotos– Podría decirle que te lleve con nosotros.

– No Shizuru –rio de manera melancólica– No puedo, tengo que estar con mi madre, ella me lo ha pedido.

Mire a la cocina, donde mi madre estaba con Mitsuko preparando de comer, todo en silencio, sin nada que decirse. Escuche el viento susurrar y entre éste escuche la voz de mi madre ininteligible. Me puse de pie, sentí que la mirada de Reito me seguía, mas no voltee. Hipnotizada por eso que el viento me susurraba al oído, con delicia y deleite, llegue a la cocina y me sorprendí al ver la mirada que Mitsuko le dirigía a mi madre. Mirada de superioridad. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se giró para verme, su mirada la paso a una dócil y me sonrió. Mentirosa.

– ¡No tiene derecho a mirarla así! –exploté y me abalancé sobre ella y con mis pequeños puños le di encima de su raída falda– ¡No la mire así! ¡Ella no es mala, no lo es, no lo es!

– ¡Shizuru, hija ¿qué te pasa?! –me dijo asustada la mujer. Trataba de detener mis pequeñas manos con las suyas, mas no logro nada, me zafe rápidamente.

– ¡No me diga hija! –seguí pegándole, uno tras otro, y la invencible mujer no caía. Rompí en sollozos de coraje e incapacidad, me derrumbe sobre mis rodillas y me quede cabizbaja con la respiración agitada.

Pude ver entre mis nublosos ojos, a causa de las lágrimas, el cuerpo de Reito, parado muy cerca de mí, mirando asombrado mi arranque de ira ante su madre. Sabía que me odiaría, que ya no querría saber nada de mí. Sin embargo, me sorprendió su reacción.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Shizuru? –pregunto él con una voz que desconocí. Tan imponente y autoritaria.

– Nada, ella se abalanzo así sin más sobre mí –dijo la mujer con una voz entrecortada.

– ¡Hija! –escuche la voz de mi padre, proveniente de la puerta. Corrió en mi auxilio, tirando todos los regalos en la fría entrada, me cargo y yo me abrace de su ancha espalda para que mis lágrimas, recorriendo mis mejillas, murieran en su blanca camisa. Empecé a lloriquear como niña consentida, la presencia de mi padre permitía que mis llantos se descontrolaran, berrinche y nada más. Quería que mi madre me hiciera caso.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, y solo se escuchaban mis sollozos. Respiraciones agitadas. Ya, un poco más tranquila, ladee la cabeza para poder ver a mi madre. Tuve que limpiarme las lágrimas que amenazaban salir para poderla observar claramente. Una mirada vacía, una entrada confusa y una salida clave.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Pregunto mi padre con aparente preocupación, su voz era de agobiarse– Que alguien me lo diga ¡Por favor! –sentí su grande mano pasar por mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello, tranquilizándome.

– Yo… – empezó a pronunciar Mitsuko, Reito la miro con escepticismo, mi madre seguía perdida. Mi padre me mecía entre sus robustos brazos, parecía que bailaba conmigo. Me estaba arrullando. Empecé a sentir la pesadez en mis ojos

– Aquí no ha pasado nada, la niña tropezó con algo, se cayó y se ha puesto a llorar –concluyo mi madre, para asombro mío. Se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente, me acaricio el cabello y la vi desvanecerse al subir las escaleras.

…

…

…

– Yo te he visto en algún lado– le decía al recién llegado. Un chico de ojos color miel, cabello negro quebrado, alborotado y un poco de barba creciendo.

– No lo creo – dijo el sentándose en el sillón.

– Si, Shizuru tiene una foto tuya, aunque se ve vieja y gastada. No comprendo… –dije examinándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Y Shizuru? –preguntó cortante.

– Esta bañándose –dije, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Hace unas semanas que Shizuru había regresado a casa conmigo, después de un fin de semana en que salí por cuestiones familiares. Fui a ver a mi padre, que extrañamente reapareció en mi vida después de casi veinte años de ausencia. Pero, ¿qué opción tenia?, es la única familia que me queda.

En estas semanas, mi amiga Mai ha estado presente aquí con nosotros. Se ofreció a hacernos la comida cada que le fuera posible, pero ha venido todos los días. No se queja de lo que hace, se queja de lo que pasa en su casa, con su marido y su hija. ¿Acaso nos volvemos tan aburridos después de comprometernos?...

A Shizuru le disgusta la presencia de Mai en casa, no le gusta comer cuando esta ella, espera hasta que termine de hablar conmigo, mientras tanto ella se encierra en nuestro cuarto. Cuando ella se retira de la casa, Shizuru sale del cuarto y devora la comida con avidez. Eso me sorprende y me da risa al mismo tiempo, porque me ha dicho que no la recuerda y que sólo le agrada su comida.

Hoy después de que Mai se fuera de la casa, llego este chico. Reito, según lo que me dijo, es un pariente de Shizuru y evitara que se descontrole de manera exorbitante. Así que por eso lo deje pasar. Pero siento mucho recelo hacia esta persona desconocida.

Busque en el cajón de el armario una de las tantas cajas viejas y amarillentas que Shizuru guarda con bastantes fotos, fotos que sólo una vez me he dedicado a ver, en usencia de ella, por que pierde un poco la cabeza al ver la vaciedad que se transmite en sus fotos familiares. Saque la caja que tenía una R malhecha en color violeta, y ahí la encontré, la fotografía del chico que estaba en la sala.

Salí del cuarto con una foto en la mano y se la mostré.

– Aquí estas, o al menos te pareces –le dije, para lo que él me contesto con una estridente carcajada.

– No, Natsuki, él es mi padre –dijo regresándomela– Shizuru, ella, siempre ha sentido una fascinación por mi padre. Ahora sé dónde está la foto que creí perdida.

– ¿Fascinación? – pregunté consternada, eso no sonaba nada bien.

– Si, estaba embelesada con él, en secreto, según ella –rio por lo bajo.

– Oh –eso me hizo sentir un poco molesta.

– No pienses mal, eso era cuando estaba pequeña –me tranquilizó.

Mire la foto, y me imagine una Shizuru pequeña que miraba con unos ojos brillosos y grandes a aquel hombre que posaba en la foto. Con unos zapatitos blancos y un pequeño vestido color lila. Hecha un ovillo, en su lugar "secreto" después de robar aquella foto al chico que tenía enfrente. Sentí un nudo en el pecho, que me impidió hablar.

– Casi no sabes nada del pasado de Shizuru –dijo con esa sonrisa que nunca borraba desde que había llegado– Si supieras algo, como mínimo sabrías de mí.

– Es algo de lo que no nos gusta hablar, ni a ella ni a mí –contesté indiferente, pues sentí el insulto disfrazado.

– Comprendo, el pasado de Shizuru es lo que la ha puesto así –miré incrédula al chico.

En ese momento Shizuru salió del cuarto. Ambos volteamos y mi mujer se le iluminó el rostro al ver al chico, otra bofetada para mí. Corrió para alcanzar a Reito, quien ya se había puesto de pie y extendía los brazos con ademan de abrazo. Se unieron en un cursi y cariñoso abrazo que me dejo un vacío en el estómago, y yo sólo fruncí el entrecejo.

– ¡Reito, Reito! –dijo con una voz infantil que me sorprendió de sobremanera.

– Shizuru, que enérgica estas –dijo el chico con el mismo tono de voz pero ablandando la mirada.

– Hay que comer, estas más delgado, venga siéntate –me miró con desgano, después me dirigió la palabra– Ya que se fue tu amiguita, Kuga, ¿me ayudas a atender a mi amigo? –tu indiferencia me puede, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras yo servía los platos para que ellos dos comieran, Reito iba por los vasos, me miro y negué con la cabeza ante su ofrecimiento, así que sólo tomo dos. Shizuru acomodaba las sillas e iba por cubiertos, alegre, con energía. Todo lo contrario a lo que últimamente era. Me hacía sentir bien, pero no del todo.

Y así mientras ellos charlaban y comían, yo me senté a ver la televisión, escuchando todo lo que decían. Recuerdos, divertidos, tristes, aburridos, comunes. Mi Shizuru se había vuelto una niña pequeña ante él. Mire asombrada el desconcertante cambio que ella sufría, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, sus reacciones, todo lo que de ella venía era de una niña de siete años.

Me sentí olvidada, invisible, ante la capacidad que tenía él para hacerla hablar. Reír. Jugar. Sonreír. Me estaba matando lentamente lo inútil que me sentía. Abrumadora la escena, me llegó una alucinación, un delirio, algo estrafalario. Ella y él juntos, como una linda familia. Lo que siempre quiso su padre, lo poco que recuerdo de él, su padre, lo poco que hablé con él. Mis ojos se ofuscaron y me impedían ver con claridad, puse mi cabeza en blanco y después nada.

– Natsuki, Natsuki – escuche una voz demasiado lejana. Trate ver de quien se trataba, sólo distinguí unos ojos rojos flotando en un inmenso mar blanco.

– ¿Shizuru? –pregunte en un susurro.

– Si amor, soy yo, ven a dormir que ya es de noche –percibí una sonrisa.

Y entre mis delirios, trastornos, desviaciones de la realidad, sentí como me tomaba la mano y flotando me dirigía a lo que se suponía que era mi habitación. Y ya en ella me di cuenta que la locura de mi mujer me estaba volviendo loca. Y cada día hollaba de manera pertinente, sin dejarme descansar. Un filoso cuchillo que la mujer que amo me está incrustando lentamente.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**-4-**

Los días que pase sola con mi madre fueron como los esperaba, ella en su delirio y yo admirándola día y noche. Prácticamente yo atendía a mi madre, a mi corta edad sabía hacer muchas cosas que una niña como yo no debería, mi curiosidad siempre lograba lastimarme, y ahí era cuando ella ya prestaba atención a todo lo que hacía, o al menos eso intentaba. Mi padre decidió quedarse en casa por cuestiones de trabajo. Y de cierta manera, cuando salía con mi madre de esa forma, sólo nosotras dos, sentía que un vínculo se componía a partir de nuestras miradas, la suya perdida y la mía buscándola. Las vacaciones nunca eran cosa interesante que contar al momento de regresar, nadie entendería la importancia que tenían para mí, pues se trataba de una conexión que sólo con mi madre se lograba. De una manera extraña, pero se hacía.

Regresamos a casa y como de costumbre mi padre estaba esperándola, hombre de vieja usanza, con un ramo de rosas blancas y chocolates, esos que muchas veces terminaba por comerme yo. Reito, con su madre, llegaban después de un rato, para lo único que servían, avivar un poco nuestro hogar. Ambos con una gran sonrisa y gratos agradecimientos; mientras Mitsuko iba para donde se encontraban mis padres, Reito se quedaba conmigo, siempre sorprendiéndome y mostrándome cosas nuevas de las que yo no sabía su existencia. Para mí, él era mi mayor maestro. El mejor de todos. Caminando con ese andar, tan peculiar de él, se me acercaba, me sonreía y se sentaba a mi lado, buscando en su pequeña mochila algo nuevo con lo que me entretendría por momentos largos y me haría olvidarme de muchas cosas. Qué lindo era despejar la mente un poco.

– ¡Oh! ¿Una cámara? –dije asombrada de ver el artefacto que había traído Reito, el cual se veía algo incómodo con mi inspección.

– Si, pero no le hagas nada –me dijo preocupado.

– ¡Mamá! –fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi madre sentada, a lado de mi papá, cerca de Mitsuko– ¿Me regalas una cámara como la que le regalo Mitsuko a Reito?

– Pronto, hija –contestó mi padre, a lo que yo le enseñe mi lengua. Mi madre rio un poco y eso me alegro.

– Tal vez –me dijo mi madre mirándome. ¡Mirándome!

Regrese con Reito conmocionada por lo que había pasado con mi madre, le comente lo que paso y el sólo me acaricio la cabeza como si fuera su cachorro favorito. Escuche el murmullo de los adultos que empezaba después de mi partida. Él me sonrió con esos dientes blancos y sus ojos color miel me decían que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Se puso de pie y salió de la casa llevándose la increíble cámara que podía grabar video, lo seguí por la cámara, y también porque lo extrañe en mis arduas vacaciones. Seguí sus pisadas, poniendo mis pequeños pies donde él ponía los suyos. Llegamos al montón de rosas que era mi jardín se recostó y suspiro para después mirar el cielo melancólicamente. Me puse en cuclillas y lo mire suplicante, dudosa, triste por su dolor suprimido. Quería que me viera y que se diera cuenta de que yo sabía sobre su aflicción. Que lo sacara conmigo, que me tuviera confianza. Así como yo a él.

– Siéntate, así te vas a cansar –me dijo tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con un toque de preocupación alarmante.

– Nada, Shizuru, estas muy pequeña para entenderlo –me dijo, a lo que le conteste con un mohín.

– Papá me dice que es bueno desahogarse, y tú lo necesitas, aunque yo no entienda, tienes que hacerlo –sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y se fue sentando lentamente, sin dejarme de ver.

– Bueno –suspiro– Prométeme, que no le dirás a nadie de lo que te enseñe –lo mire recelosa– ¡Prométemelo!

– Lo prometo, palabra de Fujino –fue lo que le dije ante su dura y fría mirada.

– Perfecto – dijo tomando su cámara y apretando unas cosas– Por último, prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos, los mejores del mundo, por toda la vida.

– Prometido –le dije a su mirada suplicante de cachorro.

Se levantó caminando cuidadosamente por el jardín y fue a recargarse en un árbol ya lejano de éste, se sentó y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me acercara y me sentara a su lado, yo con una gran sonrisa obedecí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, a grandes zancadas para acortar el tramo y el daño que le haría a las flores con mi peso sobre ellas. Cuando llegue a su lado junto su cabeza con la mía, puso la cámara de manera que yo pudiera ver también y de la nada el miedo surgió de mi pecho, lo mire. El pánico invadió todo mi ser y empecé a temblar.

– Velo, no es nada malo, al menos que pueda darte miedo –me sonrió ahora más sereno, lo que me tranquilizo– Esto algún día tendría que salir a flote. La verdad es algo que no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Mire el pequeño cuadro de video de la cámara, sorprendida por lo que veía me sosegué. Era Reito, con una gran sonrisa grabando a su madre, esta saludaba con su mano. El movimiento de la cámara, tambaleante, indicaba que estaba corriendo, dirigiéndose patio de su casa. Después salieron sus amigas, en lo que supuse que era su escuela, eso me molesto un poco. Gente bonita, rubia y de ojos azules, otras raras pecosas con cabellos rojos, una en especial que llamo mi atención una chica de cabello obscuro y ojos color verde que miraba seria la diversión que les causaba los demás, otros de ojos grises, todos sonrientes, todos alegres.

Luego salió cerca de mi casa, se estaba grabando los pies mientras corría y se escuchaban sus risas y pisadas, el crujir de las hojas, el viento, las flores. Salieron muchas rosas, apunto al sol, después a las nubes. Mire de reojo a Reito, el miraba atento con una cara de seriedad que no conocía en él, regrese la vista a la cámara. Entre sus giros que daba por el jardín vi un ente que se dirigía a nuestra casa, eso me sorprendió un poco. Reito paro de dar giros.

Ahora el video sólo era las hojas, el pasto y todo lo que componía el suelo de mi jardín, los pasos sigilosos de Reito que parecían acercarse a mi casa, vi una pared que era la que estaba cerca de la entrada de la parte de atrás. En ese instante la cámara dio un brusco movimiento y Reito sólo dejaba salir una respiración agitada, que se escuchaba en el video y era tan real como si ahorita mismo la tuviera también. Lo volví a ver de reojo y en esta ocasión tenía los ojos cerrados, mucho, muy fuerte.

Vi como la cámara dirigía su lente para grabar al interior de mi casa, vi la chimenea que ardía y se me hizo raro, pues a esas horas nadie debía estar en casa. Mi padre estaba sentado muy cerca de ella en un sillón con una copa de un líquido rojo. Llevaba un pantalón azul que nunca le había visto, unos huaraches cómodos y una camisa blanca, mucho. Temí que el líquido cayera en la camisa e hiciera una mancha abrupta en ésta. La cámara hizo algo para que se acercara la imagen y pudiera ver aún más claro. Una mujer apareció muy cerca de él, de mi padre, vestida con un traje que le ceñía la figura, color negro como su espeso y corto cabello, esa era una mujer que conocía más que a ninguna otra. Mitsuko.

Mi padre se paró de su lugar y abrazo a Mitsuko, la beso en la frente, para pasarse a las mejillas, y después, en un camino muy marcado con besos, a sus labios para terminar en su cuello. Mientras ella desabrochaba la camisa de mi padre, poco a poco, cada botón era tortuoso para mí. Lo peor vino luego, cuando mi padre empezó a deshacerse de la ropa de Mitsuko. Bajando cautelosamente el cierre que impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo y experto de la mujer. En ese instante la cámara cayó al suelo, dejando ver los pequeños pies de Reito inertes en un principio, después unos vacilantes pasos hacia atrás, reaccionaron y se alejaron del lugar, corriendo; él llorando… El video se acabó.

…

…

…

Mire a mi amiga Mai, en el pequeño momento en el Reito se ofreció a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y me dejo a solas con ella, porque como era de esperarse, Shizuru estaba encerrada en el cuarto, esperando a que ella partiera para salir de su escondite.

– Que hombre tan más atractivo –me dijo ella, yo sólo puse una mueca de desagrado.

– Shizuru me está volviendo loca –dije tocándome las sienes con las manos.

– No le eches la culpa a ella, ya estabas así –trato de aligerar el ambiente, pero sabía que era imposible.

– ¡Esta aletargada! –dije perdiendo el control.

– Tranquilízate Natsuki, todo regresara a la normalidad –me miró con escepticismo– Sólo hay que perseverar.

Ella termino por irse antes de que Reito regresara, un mensaje llego de urgencia a su celular y se despidió diciendo que su pequeña estaba sola con su padre, que eso era un verdadero peligro. Salió realmente sin despedirse, supongo que la urgencia era mucha. Cuando Reito regresó se sorprendió de que ya no estuviera.

– Vaya mujer –carraspeó, dejando las cosas en la mesa– Tendré que hacer la comida, cuida de ella mientras tanto. Dile que aún no se va.

Lo mire extrañada, él solamente me sonrió y ahí fue cuando entendí que era lo que él pretendía, sonreí de lado e hice una seña con la mano, por ultimo lo vi meterse a la cocina. Me acerqué a la habitación, con mi corazón palpitando bruscamente, como si fuera una recién enamorada que tiene la oportunidad de ver a quien tanto anhela. Abrí la puerta con sigilo pero el chirrido, por la falta de aceite, avivó los sentidos de la que residía en el cuarto.

– ¿Ya se fue tu amiga? –me preguntó Shizuru ya en el cuarto, muy despierta a mi respuesta, atenta a mis movimientos. Me escrutaba.

– No del todo –dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué te causa gracia Kuga? –me preguntó frívolamente.

– Nada, es solo que no entiendo porque te escondes de Mai, la conocías y se llevaban muy bien–dije tratando de ser disimulada.

– Pues no la recuerdo, así como no te recuerdo –eso me pudo, me estremecí y me aleje unos pasos.

Dispuesta estaba a salir del cuarto, cuando escuche a Shizuru hacer un ruido que nunca había escuchado. Cuando volteé a verla estaba en la ventana. Mirando como si muy a lo lejos pudiera ver algo. Su mirada se transformó a una vacía, sus labios hicieron una mueca de sinsabor.

– ¡Qué asco! –Gritó– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar a mi madre por eso?!

Yo la miré, y cuando ella volteó me vio con unos ojos que no supe identificar que querían decir. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, con las manos elevadas para que pudiera verlas, se quedó quieta, la abracé, seguía inerte. Tratando de sosegarla sentí su respiración agitada, paulatinamente fue disminuyendo hasta volverse regular. Ya tranquila me confié. De repente le dio un ataque de ira y me aventó al suelo, me empezó a gritar cosas ininteligibles y en ese momento llegó Reito al cuarto, abrazó a Shizuru de una manera muy brusca mientras le gritaba que se calmara. Mire atónita la escena.

Ella se calmó en sus brazos, yo seguía en el suelo. La llevo a paso lento a la cama y la dejo ahí, estaba serena mirando a la nada. Me ayudo a levantarme más me sentí muy indignada y rechace su mano estirada haciéndola a un lado. Salí del cuarto.

Me quede en la sala, sentada, viendo el televisor apagado con el ceño fruncido, porque así estaba, era como una niña pequeña a la que le habían prohibido algo, y eso que me prohibían era el amor de quien yo amaba. Transcurrían los minutos, tan resbaladizos como siempre habían sido, yo sólo esperaba a que alguno de los dos hiciera aparición. Empezaba a sentirme sola.

Después de un tiempo vi salir a Reito de la habitación y detrás de él estaba Shizuru. Él partió a la cocina sonriéndome y ella se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado e hizo un pequeño puchero. Jaló la manga de mi playera con mucha delicadeza e insistencia.

– Perdón –dijo entre dientes. Ladeé la cabeza para poderla ver, asombrada, sorprendida. Mi enojo desapareció y mi mirada se hizo muy dócil.

– No te preocupes –dije acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro. Siempre quise uno.

– Ara… – ¡eso es de ella! – Kuga, Reito me ha dicho de que va nuestra relación. No me dijo mucho, pero algo es algo… ¿Por qué… por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– Yo… no pensé que fuera necesario –dije de manera muy incómoda.

Vi como Reito servía los platos para que los tres comiéramos juntos, todos. Observe la mirada que me dirigía la mujer que tenía enfrente, me pedía perdón y ayuda a gritos. Eso me aterro y sólo atine a hacerme hacia atrás, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de desentendimiento descomunal.

– No entiendo cómo paso –fue lo que me dijo, realmente no se acordaba de mí. Pero algo en el fondo de mi ser no me hizo perder la esperanza, al contrario avivó un calor que creí perdido.

– Pues no es cosa que se entienda, al amor no se le busca entenderse –fue lo que le dije de manera natural, a lo que ella me vio con asombro, como si lo que hubiera dicho haya sido algo con mucho significado y que ella nunca había escuchado ni entendido. Supuse que estaba en una etapa infantil entre sus miles de delirios.

– Creo que tienes razón, sólo que ya no siento lo mismo… – fue disminuyendo la voz hasta ser un susurro– no siento nada.

Callé de la nada, sólo un soplo proveniente de ella podría apagar la flama de mi esperanza, pero no lo quería creer y eso era lo que aún me tenía aferrada a seguir a lado de ella, cuidarla, protegerla lo que un día me propuse cuando estaba con su padre. Y eso fue lo que le dije, con orgullo para que pudiera aceptarme y ahora no la pienso abandonar, no, no puedo hacerlo. Aunque no valga la pena…

Las horas se me escaparon de las manos. Después de sus últimas palabras me quede en silencio y anonada, ella parecía hablarme pero ahora me tocaba a mí hacerme la loca. El lapso fue más largo de lo planeado, cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba ahí, Reito tampoco y sólo se veía un plato que aún contenía comida. Entrada la noche, terminando de comer, como único testigo esa multitud de estrellas y la gran luna presente con ellas, mire a la mujer que estaba en la cama, dueña de unos ojos rojos luminosos. Brillando como nunca antes lo habían hecho al mirar la luna. Que en belleza no se le asemejaba, pues la luna se quedaba corta en resplandor.

– Shizuru –le dije aún de pie, cuando ella ya estaba debajo de las mantas.

– ¿Si? –me dijo aun mirando la luna.

– Lo intentaré –dije acercándome a ella– Intentaré enamorarte de nuevo –ella me miro con disimulado asombro.

– ¿Y si no lo consigues? –preguntó.

– No lo sé, de primer momento eras tú la enamorada –sonreí con melancolía.

Ella aún me miraba, después vio la luna y regreso su mirada a mí.

– Tienes lindos ojos –sentí como el sonrojo se hacía presente en mi rostro. Ella me miró fijamente, escudriñando cada parte de mi rostro, sus ojos se movían mucho, contrastando la tranquilidad que su cuerpo parecía poseer, y su voz era realmente sosegadora.

Me acerque más a ella, la abrace esperando que no me golpeara como continuas veces lo había hecho en estos días. Más feliz me sentí cuando percibí sus manos en mi espalda, correspondiendo mi abrazo. Cuando me separé le die un tierno beso en los labios, a gloria, a eso sabía. Increíblemente me lo correspondió, más sorprendida ella que yo por lo sucedido, un sonrojo empezó a adornar su rostro. Se veía hermosa. Radiaba felicidad, mis ojos los sentía brillantes y cristalinos. Lo mejor fue que iba a dormir abrazada a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, porque sabía que esa noche sería la más tranquila y bonita de muchas otras.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**-5-**

Hace tiempo que Reito me había enseñado ese video, amordazada, así me sentía desde entonces. Con una seriedad increíble fui creciendo y mi padre me adulaba cada día porque me parecía a mi mamá cada vez, en cada cambio, más y más, desconcertante. Mi madre no hacía mención alguna a nuestro parecido, pero le molestaba que a veces me comportara como ella. Seria y perdida en la inmensidad de la incertidumbre causada por mis observaciones a detalle y cautas. No decía lo que veía, ni lo que pensaba de esto y aquello, sólo dejaba la mirada puesta en cualquier objetivo y, como si pudiera hablar con ellos, sentía una apatía horrible porque ellos sufrían al ser invisibles para muchas otras personas, aquellas a las que no les importa nada en realidad.

Ya tenía 12 años y mi mentalidad era la de una persona mayor, pero, cuando estaba Reito en casa, recuperaba la actitud que tenía en realidad. Tuve muchos roces con mi amigo debido a nuestras inminentes diferencias en la forma de pensar. Él, ya todo un púber que quería experimentar, apenas se interesaba por lo que yo hace tiempo ya lo estaba. No solamente los cambios llegaron en cuanto a mentalidades, sino fisiológicas también. Llegó un día en el que todo cambio para mal, y me di cuenta del por qué mi madre tenía repentinos ataques con el color rojo, el de la sangre.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa, para ver a Reito, quién había traído a más amigos para que jugáramos todos, me dio una punzada en el estómago, más bien, cerca de él. No supe que era pero así quise salir a jugar. Me dirigí a las escaleras bajando con cautela, cada peldaño era una punzada en mi vientre. De repente a mitad de las escaleras el dolor aumento dejándome ahí parada respirando agitadamente, me retorcí un poco y vi abajo a Mitsuko que me miraba extrañada, trato de acercarse. Yo retrocedí y al momento de alejarme de ella sentí que algo recorría mis piernas. Mitsuko se tapó la boca asombrada, cuando volteé para ver abajo, vi el recorrido que un chorrito de sangre hacía por mis piernas.

– ¡Sumire! –Le llamó a mi madre– ¡Hiroki! –a continuación a mi padre. Y el que acudió al llamado fue mi padre que al verme parada en las escaleras algo le alarmó los ojos.

– ¡Hija ve al baño! –me gritó, parecía un regaño, me sentí molesta.

Mitsuko apareció en un segundo a mi lado, me tomó por la mano y me llevó al baño. Yo me resistía, pero me tomaba con una fuerza que no le conocía. Se puso a buscar, como desesperada, algo en el baño, inquieta, quizá demasiado. Mientras tanto, yo sentía como mi ser se me salía por la entrepierna, el dolor me derrotó y caí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para ver si el dolor desaparecía y escuché el grito ahogado de mi madre en la lejanía. Oí sus pisadas que se dirigían al baño, imponentes.

Escuché cómo algunas cosas caían al suelo, volteé y vi a Mitsuko trato de cerrar la puerta, asustada y alarmada. Y antes de que lo hiciera la mano de mi madre se lo impidió. Ella estaba de pie, mirándome como bicho raro, con ira en los ojos, me asusté y temí lo peor. Mi padre llegó detrás de ella y la abrazó, mi madre trataba de zafarse del agarre, forcejearon y al final mi madre ganó, empujando a mi padre con una fuerza que siempre creí que no tenía. Quitó a Mitsuko de la puerta. Su mirada hacía mí era imperiosa.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manchar la casa con tu sangre inmunda?! –me quedé pasmada ante lo que mi madre me gritaba.

– ¡Sumire, es algo normal! –trató de tranquilizarla Mitsuko.

– ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! –gritó mi padre y eso fue lo que más me aterrorizo.

– ¡¿Normal?! ¡¿Qué tiene de normal esta niña?! –rompí en sollozos y mi madre me miro aún más feo.

El dolor aumentaba, al mismo tiempo que los gritos se hacían estridentes, todos gritaban, yo en el suelo, desangrándome, adormecida por el dolor, mis piernas empezaron a temblar para que después todo mi cuerpo lo hiciera. Mi madre, pobre de mi madre, era lo único que pensaba. Mi padre que siempre estaba impávido, cuando mi madre perdía el control, parecía haberse dejado llevar por el alboroto que de la nada surgió.

– ¡Quiero que limpies todo! –Mi madre no miraba a nadie, gritaba a la nada– ¡Infeliz, malcriada, mal nacida, todo eso eres, Sumire hija de un extraño! ¡Morirás en el infierno, tú y tu perra madre!

Observé como mi madre entornaba los ojos para después ponerlos blancos, la vi caer desfallecida. Mi padre la tomó y se la llevó de ahí en sus brazos. Mitsuko más tranquila me ofreció un pequeño paquete de algo que nunca había visto. Me sequé las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mi cuerpo aún temblaba, el dolor se había disfrazado por preocupación, acepté el paquete que se sentía extrañamente acolchonado y con un olor artificial.

– Ve por unas bragas limpias y te pondrás esto en ellos –la miré seria. Y obedecí.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, la sensación de mi entrepierna era lo único que me sacaba de esa aburrida rutina y cotidianeidad de los días, el dolor era insoportable, ese dolor que después siempre me tendría en la cama por dos días seguidos. Mi madre no se me acercaría para nada es esos días, el que cuidaría de mi sería mi padre, lastimosamente.

Ese día, mi padre me impidió salir con Reito en "este estado" porque según a su criterio estaba más sensible que otros días. Después trato de explicarme en qué consistía aquello y recordé que mi maestra me lo había explicado hace un par de años. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y miré al patio melancólicamente, cuando vi a Reito correr con todos sus amigos y yo encerrada en mi cuarto, con algo incómodo entre mis piernas. Era lo peor que podía sucederme. Me pregunté por mi madre ¿qué fue todo eso?

– Veras hija –dijo mi padre entrando en mi cuarto– Cuando tu madre era pequeña le paso algo horrible con su familia, todo eso no iba para ti. Por ello no tenemos nada color rojo. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero tu abuelo odiaba el rojo con todo su ser. Infidelidad, eso significaba para él. Por ello regañaba muy feo a tu madre cuando manchaba algo al estar así. Sólo procura no ensuciarte.

Vi a mi padre retirarse muy incómodo, algo sonrojado, pero muy cariñoso y tierno me pareció su acto. Me besó la frente y me dio un chocolate diciéndome que eso me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Y sentí en ese momento que podría perdonar a mi padre, por lo que hacía con Mitsuko, razonable hasta cierto punto. Nunca nos olvidaba, siempre nos cuidaba. Y me sentía orgullosa de él, tan valeroso y fuerte, sentí ese cariño, que realmente nunca había sentido por él, crecer muy adentro, en mi yo más mínimo. Ese que siempre necesitaba ayuda, esa ayuda que siempre él me brindaba. ¿Por qué querría tanto a mi madre? ¿Cómo la soportaba?

Concluí que el color de mis ojos, hacia sufrir a mi madre e inexplicablemente, mi padre tenía el mismo color de ojos, y me preguntaba ¿Por qué?, ese interminable por qué, que una vida no alcanza para responderlo. Como a mi madre le hacía daño el color rojo, me afectaba a mí de manera congruente. Doloso, me impedía muchas cosas. Engañoso y traicionero, pues mi organismo nunca ha sido el más estable. Tuve que adaptarme a estas sorpresas y hacer planes para no ser descubierta en mis malos despertares. Cuidarme las espaldas, era una tarea que sólo yo podía llevar acabo, pues contarle estas cosas a Reito le incomodaba más de lo que a mí me lo hacía padecerla.

Pasando el tiempo tuve que cuidarme de lo que me había dicho mi padre, pues cuando ensuciaba la cama o cualquier otra cosa y de casualidad mi madre lo veía, me regañaba horriblemente, aunque no iba para mí, como me decía mi padre, sentía un dolor inmenso al ver a mi madre aletargada en su pasado de esa manera tan tortuosa.

…

…

…

Miré a Shizuru levantarse de la cama, con ese pantalón holgado y esa sudadera sin cremallera color verde que era mía. Desde hace algunos días que la había traído puesta con gran insistencia, excusándose con el frío. Hasta cuando terminaba de bañarse se cambiaba la blusa y encima de ésta se ponía la sudadera otra vez. Me miró antes de salir de la habitación y me sonrió. Sus pies descalzos la hacían caminar sigilosamente. La seguí y vi que partía para el baño, yo fui a la sala y vi a Reito en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Él se percató de mi presencia y sonrió sin voltear a verme.

– Oye Natsuki, ¿Cómo le haces para tener dinero? –me preguntó desde la cocina.

– Pues trabajaba –dije acercándome a él.

– ¿Ahora?

– No –hace poco me habían llamado a mi casa de parte del trabajo, diciéndome que tenía que dar una buena excusa para todas mis ausencias recientes, yo solo conteste con la verdad "mi mujer se ha vuelto loca" no me creyeron, es más se rieron de mí y me despidieron. Gente incomprensiva.– Pero ahorramos, el tiempo que estuve trabajando y aparte están los ahorros que el padre de Shizuru nos brinda, cada mes se acumulan, pues se niega a utilizarlos. Pero dadas las circunstancias, lo tendré que utilizar.

– Oh –dijo mientras yo veía como volteaba esos hot cakes con solo mover la sartén, mi apetito se abrió– Pues tendrás para unos meses, en lo que recuperan la cordura, y encuentras otro trabajo.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad, hace pocos días que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Reito en casa, al principios si me extrañaba y hasta ganas de correrlo me daban, cuando me di cuenta de que me era útil en algunas cosas, como en la comida, lo dejé quedarse en el sillón. Aparte, me ayudaba a mantener limpia la casa. Lo incomodo era cuando se trataba de Shizuru, donde me sentía inútil, quizá como un estorbo, todos sus deslices y delirios terminaba provocándolos yo, o al menos eso sentía. Y llegaba el héroe, a salvarnos a ambas. Era bastante trágica la situación.

Avispada se veía Shizuru, después de la última vez que hablamos acerca de nuestra situación como pareja. Y no era de esperarse que se dejara besar o abrazar, pues no lo hacía, ni siquiera lo intentaba, ya que algunas veces me miraba de manera fría, otras me alejaba, en cambio, otras me aceptaba. Se estaba volviendo una persona frívola y esquiva en cuanto a mis demostraciones de cariño, algunas veces cambiaba por completo, lo que me sorprendía de sobremanera. Persistencia, eso me decía que tenía. No más. Lo más gracioso era que sólo en las noches me aceptaba, como si de momento recuperara un poco la conciencia y supiera de quien se trataba, frente a Reito me era reacia, al grado que casi no me hablaba ni me volteaba a ver. Lo dejaba pasar, para mí era un juego de niños pequeños, donde obtenía recompensas en determinados momentos y eso era lo que me atraía. Como un juego ya programado.

Todo parecía normal.

Tranquilo.

Llegó un día en especial, donde todo dio un giro drástico, para mal. Todo salió horrible, y lo peor de todo era que ese dichoso fin de semana Reito había salido a visitar unas amigas con el fin de dejarme sola, no para aprovechar, sino para ver que era capaz de cuidarla. Todo se salió de mis manos, hasta mi capacidad para sobrellevar las cosas. Me volví inexperta en algo que ya tenía experiencia.

Me encontraba dormida cuando un estridente grito me despertó, vi a Shizuru quieta con los ojos tan abiertos que se salían de orbitas. Me miró espantada. Miré abajo y las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre. Algunas veces cuando a Shizuru le llegaban esos días, le daban cólicos demasiado fuertes, la dejaban incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa y se quedaba en cama todo el día. Yo tenía que atenderla.

– Shizuru… –le dije con aparente preocupación.

Vi como empezaba a temblar, se abrazó las piernas y escondió la cara entre las rodillas. Comenzó a mecerse de adelante para atrás, continuamente, incesante, empezó a susurrar algo que no alcazaba a escuchar. Agitó la cabeza me miró con miedo, mucho miedo.

– ¡No me regañes por favor! ¡No me digas nada! –me gritó de manera suplicante.

Observé con espanto cómo Shizuru se tapaba las orejas con las manos mientras lentamente ese pantalón azul cielo se manchaba a cada rato, más y más, la sangre salía como si no tuviera fin y a cada movimiento la cama terminaba aún más sucia. Traté de calmarla pero cuando mis manos rozaron su espalda se asustó y se paró de la cama como si nada, vi como la sangre le corría más abajo ensuciando donde se veía aún el azul cielo original del pantalón. Después quitó las manos, de sus orejas, su cara se puso pálida y se desmayó cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo. Me quede ahí, como idiota, viendo como la sangre salía, un miedo desconocido me recorrió el cuerpo, me espabiló una sensación electrizante y fui a socorrerla.

– Ella vendrá y me dirá cosas malas –susurraba con la mirada perdida– ella se desquitara conmigo…

Cargué con ella hasta el sanitario. Preparé la tina del baño, la desnudé y la metí en el agua tibia. Al entrar en ella recuperó un poco de la conciencia, me miró extrañada y me pidió que saliera. Más que una petición, fue una orden con un tono de regaño. Yo obedecí, me llevé su ropa y de paso quité las sabanas de la cama. Nunca antes había tenido esa reacción…

Metí todo a la lavadora, y la encendí para que empezara su trabajo, echando agua a ratos junto con jabón y un poco de cloro. Preparé un poco de té, que era lo único que me salía bien en la cocina, calentar agua. Saqué unas pastillas de un cajón de la habitación. Y le dejé el té y las pastillas en una mesita pequeña que estaba a un lado de la cama.

– Te deje unas pastillas –le avisé y me direccioné a la salida del cuarto, cerrando con fuerzas la puerta para que supiera que salí de la habitación.

Espere sentada en el sillón, mirando a la puerta, preocupada como nunca antes. Me sentí angustiada y de momento deseé que Reito estuviera aquí, después agité un poco la cabeza y borré esos pensamientos de la mente. Me sentí desairada. Después de una espera larga y dolosa, Shizuru salió del cuarto, aun con el rostro pálido, pero por los mismos dolores. Me miró, se metió al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Lo que entendí por una bienvenida.

Me acerqué y al entrar la vi recostada viendo la pequeña televisión que teníamos en el cuarto. Me miró de manera meditabunda, su rostro era lastimero. Dio palmaditas en la cama para que me sentara con ella. Eso hice y sólo la abracé, me dejó hacerlo, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía mal. Empezó a acariciarme el cabello, entramos en una estabilidad, un equilibrio que hace tiempo no sentía. Yo la arrullaba en mis brazos, podía escuchar su respiración a pesar del ruido que provenía de la televisión, la cual estaba siendo completamente ignorada. Sus latidos eran cautos, lo podía sentir por la cercanía. Besé su cabeza incontables veces. Me llevaba continuamente su mano más próxima a mis labios, solamente para acariciarla con éstos. Ella me miró, y me sorprendió cuando aspiraba su aroma que aún me era embriagador. Reforzó el abrazo y llegó la paz.

Tocaron la puerta. Y tuve que ir a atender. Maldije por lo bajo.

Le pedí a Shizuru que me esperara, que no tardaría. Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso cara de niña desolada. Me mordí el labio inferior para no caer en la tentación de quedarme ahí. Podría tratarse de Reito, y eso me daba cierta esperanza, pero el piqueteo de los celos me molestaban constantemente. Salí ágilmente del agarre que ella me proporcionaba, tratando de no mover mucho la cama, bajé de ésta. Con los pies que vestían unos calcetines cortos me fui directamente a la puerta en total silencio. Podía escuchar la tele y el cerrar de la puerta del baño. Supuse que se trataba de mi mujer.

Cuando abrí la puerta se trataba de Mai, y agradecí que ella llegara, porque eso significaba buena comida y cero Reito, aunque al mismo tiempo significaba nada de Shizuru. Pero su rostro estaba algo alarmante. Entró, se sentó y me miró con una seriedad, de la cual pensé que ella carecía. Cerré la puerta y la miré esperando respuesta o alguna razón de su inesperada visita.

– ¿Y Shizuru? –preguntó al inspeccionar la casa.

– En el cuarto. Tiene cólicos.

– Comprendo –me miró como preguntándose si realmente hacía lo correcto. Agitó la cabeza como si ese movimiento brusco la despejara de sus pensamientos. Regreso al inicial.– ¿Y Reito?

– Ha salido, regresara mañana.

– Bien. Ahora que lo recuerdo Natsuki, la última vez que vi a Shizuru estaba con un chico. –La miré con indiferencia.

– ¿Y?

– Pues digo, no me extraña le diste libertad de hacerlo... –dijo cerrando los ojos para no verme mientras sonreía.

– No. –Entorné los ojos, poniéndole presión a mi mirada, para que se dejara de rodeos.

– Bueno, no hizo nada, pero yo pienso que Reito sabe más de lo que debe. –Estas últimas palabras me alarmaron.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –La miré extrañada– ¿Por qué él la conoce desde pequeña? Si tratas de decirme eso, ni te molestes. Reito lo ha hecho por ti muchas veces.

– No. –Me miró a los ojos muy seriamente. Se acercó a mí, y al momento de hablar su voz era un susurro apenas audible. – Porque, un día antes de que regresaras, yo la vi con él caminando con la mirada perdida, a tal grado que, cuando le hablé, ni me reconoció.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**-6-**

A mis 15 años ya estaba demasiado desarrollada, incomodidad ante el crecimiento de mis partes, mi pecho tomó un gran tamaño en poco tiempo, mis caderas se hicieron pronunciadas, mis piernas bien torneadas y mi parte trasera, que decir de eso, sobresalió. Mi ropa ya no me quedaba, la sentía ajustada, en mis pantalones me sentía demasiado apretada y las camisas se me abrían en la parte superior. Ahora solo usaba vestidos en espera de que mi padre comprara nueva ropa, y cuando iba a comprar ropa íntima me sentía muy avergonzada de hacerlo con él presente. Cuando iba con mi madre era todo lo contrario, pero eso ocurría muy pocas veces.

Y la vergüenza no sólo era mía, a Reito le daba mucha pena cuando me visitaba, miraba mis pechos y se sonrojaba, después volteaba y me pedía perdón. Él también había crecido, demasiado, ahora era más alto y su barba y bigote empezaba a brotar de su rostro, algo que a él no le agradaba. Tenía la cara rasposa por las rasuradas malogradas que intentaba ejecutar. Sus ojos habían perdido la curiosidad que los agrandaba y los hacía brillar. Últimamente lo veía muy nervioso conmigo.

Ese día crítico estábamos en primavera, la estación del año que más odio pues no soporto el calor que en ésta se siente. Era viernes 18 de Mayo, en una tarde calurosa, comíamos en casa, en mi casa, con Reito y Mitsuko acompañándonos, ninguna fecha en especial. Me encontraba en mi cuarto y Reito me esperaba en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, fuertes por los deportes y el trabajo que hacía y estaba obligado a realizar. Él se dedicaba a mirarme andar con gracia por mi cuarto, mientras yo andaba buscando unas sandalias que fueran con el vestido que traía, uno blanco holgado. Hacía un calor insoportable, y eso me lo confirmaba su camisa remangada medio desabrochada. Su sonrisa había tomado una posición ladeada, eso le hacía ver interesante. Mi amistad con él causaba la envidia de muchas mocosas insensatas e inmaduras, a mí me agradaba sentir las miradas cuando estaba a su lado. Sabía acerca del poder ejercía que sobre él, aunque él aún no lo hubiera notado.

– Se te veían bien las azules –me dijo ya desesperado.

– No, quiero las blancas –dije buscando bajo la cama, las encontré en el fondo y temí ensuciarme el vestido.

– Apúrate entonces –Salí victoriosa de debajo de la cama, con mis sandalias en mano. Me las puse y corrí a la puerta empujándolo mientras me reía de mi travesura. El sólo me siguió riéndose.

Jugábamos en las escaleras apretándonos, riéndonos, abrazándonos, impidiendo el paso para que el otro pudiera bajar, algunas veces nos mordíamos los brazos, las manos, los hombros, el cuello cualquier parte a nuestro alcance y por ello tenía algunas marcas que bien podrían malinterpretarse. Todo era diversión con nosotros. A comparación de nuestros antiguos juegos ahora éramos un poco más pesados, solamente eso, el pudor aún lo teníamos. Al llegar abajo lo miré con más atención, viendo sus pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente ajustados, su camisa blanca, y sus zapatos negros apenas lustrados. Sentí como el calor se me subía al rostro al verlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sonrojándose.

– No, nada –dije caminando a la cocina para evadir su mirada y pensamiento, donde vi a mi madre a un lado de Mitsuko.

Como era costumbre Mitsuko hablaba y hablaba y mi madre solo asentía, algunas veces sonreía y otras decía algo muy corto. Mujer de pocas palabras, esa era mi madre. Sentí como Reito se ponía detrás de mí, me abrazo de una manera extraña y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza. Me estremecí al percatarme que sus brazos estaban puestos debajo de mis pechos, cerré los ojos bruscamente para evitar la sensación de calor que empezaba a sentir.

– Eso está mejor ¿no? –preguntó.

– Supongo –dije mientras me aferraba a sus brazos con fuerza.

Cuando mi padre dio señales de vida nos soltamos abruptamente. Lo vi bajar las escaleras, muy formal como siempre había sido él, con una gran sonrisa y unas pocas canas que se asomaban de su cabello obscuro. Nos sonrió y se fue a la cocina donde estaban las otras mujeres. Saludó a Mitsuko con un abrazo muy afectivo y cariñoso, después fue a buscar a mi madre, la besó y se quedó a su lado. Miré a Reito como divertida y después corrí al sillón a sentarme, riéndome de mi travesura.

– ¡Eh tramposa! –me dijo mientras iba a sentarse a mi lado.

Empezamos a forcejear por el control de la televisión, problema común en casa, cuando mi padre quería ver deportes, yo caricaturas, mi madre nada, Mitsuko cosas de la casa o de la vida, y Reito documentales. Así de contradictorios éramos todos. Y mientras Reito y yo discutíamos por ver caricaturas o algún documental, en la cocina la pesadez del ambiente se trasladaba para donde nosotros estábamos. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos ante al silencio que de la nada se creó. Solté el control y Reito lo dejó encima del sillón.

Seguía mirándome, lo sentía aunque me pusiera cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados. Una sensación cálida se posó en mi rodilla. Cuando abrí los ojos vi la mano de Reito que se aventuraba por debajo de mi vestido. Olvidándome de todo lo demás dejé que esa sensación recorriera mis muslos, cerca de mi entre pierna, una y otra vez, acariciándome. Él se acercó a mí, su otra mano estaba jugando con mi cabello, largo y ondulado.

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunté por lo bajo.

– Trato de tranquilizarte, que olvides –me contestó.

Mientras su mano seguía haciendo lo suyo él me miraba con devoción, o así lo percibí yo. Sentía ya su respiración muy cerca, cerré los ojos ante la espera de lo que ya se predecía. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, cálidos y tiernos, su mano tomó una posición poco decente, sin disimular. Sentía el frío en mis piernas, mi vestido ya estaba un poco alzado y podía ver su brazo hasta que se perdía su mano bajo el vestido. Sentía cosquillas, pero no como cualquier otra, sino punzantes. Palpitantes.

De la nada sentí el frío abrazador. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y vi a Reito en el suelo con cara de sufrimiento. Mi padre lo empezó a patear, Reito se encogía para evitar los golpes. Después mi padre con la fuerza que no le conocía lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa con una mirada cargada de ira. Luego volteó a verme y percibí la decepción en sus ojos.

– ¡Maldito seas! –le gritó a Reito, conteniéndose los insultos que herirían a Mitsuko. Sólo mire a mi amigo fruncir el entrecejo de dolor– ¡¿Quién te crees para venir y tocar a mi hija?!

– ¡Papá! –me interpuse. Vi a Mitsuko salir de la cocina seguida de mi madre, tapándose la boca del asombro.

– ¡Qué… –se quedó como si estuviera amordazada.

– ¡Vete de mi casa! –le dijo mi padre a Reito, quien al pararse se enrojeció del coraje y vi en sus ojos lo que intentaba hacer, la sangre que le empezó a salir del labio se la limpio. La preocupación me invadió y volteé a ver a mi madre, pero ésta estaba inexpresiva – ¡Desgraciado, infeliz! ¡Lárgate!

– ¡No! –Escuché alzar la voz a mi amigo, la cual se deformó– ¡Usted es el que no tiene decencia!

– ¿Qué? –preguntó mi padre iracundo perdiendo todo control, vi cómo le dio un golpe con el puño y Reito solo torció el cuello.

– ¡Usted se acuesta con mi madre mientras Shizuru y Sumire no están! –Explotó– ¡No le da vergüenza!

Vi a mi madre torcer los labios, parecía una sonrisa lo que se formaba, mientras mi padre y Reito se decían majaderías entre ellos, Mitsuko veía avergonzada la situación, yo la miré y ella me pidió perdón con la mirada, la ignoré. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché a mi padre decir muchas groserías, aunque no todas eran para Reito pero la mayoría sí. Reito se defendió con su cámara amenazando con mostrar los videos que había tomado, la situación se había vuelto incontrolable, los tres se gritaban mientras yo vigilaba todos los movimientos de mi madre. Se escuchó una estridente risa, me temí lo peor.

– Hay Reito que cosas te inventas tú y esa tecnología de ahora –de la sorpresa que mi madre causó al hablar sobrevino un silencio que se apoderó de todo.

Vi a mi madre salir de la casa con un paso imponente. Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi madre tan decidida a algo y su decisión era no regresar. Me quedé ahí parada donde estaba, temblando ante la ida de que mi madre jamás regresaría, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Sentí la presión que cada una de ellas me infligía, de momento creí que me volvería loca.

– Hija yo no… –en ese momento la voz de mi padre me espabiló, lo miré con odio y eché a correr detrás de mi madre.

Cuando salí de la casa vi a mi madre parada a mitad del jardín, con una gran sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, la alcancé, la abracé. Ese ardor que me producía su cuerpo lo soporté, me acarició el cabello y tomó mi mano para seguir caminando. Después de un rato mi mano libre fue apoderada por otra, era Reito que estaba a mi lado, decidido también a no regresar nunca.

…

…

…

El sol me despertó dando exactamente a la cara, vi a Shizuru salir con una toalla directamente al baño, me pare y el olor a comida me llegó a la nariz, recordé que Reito había regresado, y recordé lo que Mai me había comentado. Me incorporé con pereza, dispuesta a averiguarlo todo me vestí y calcé para ir directamente a la cocina y ahí lo encontré. Estaba haciendo el desayuno cómo era su costumbre, concentrado en lo que hacía en la cocina, pensé que no me había notado, así que me aproximé más.

– Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron? –Se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

– Bien gracias, ¿y tú? – miré con curiosidad su labor, tenía un sartén puesto directamente con el fuego, vi como la carne se cocía y recordé que la mayonesa estaba por acabarse.

– Igual, sí que me hizo bien salir –lo vi irse al refrigerador, se veía bastante gracioso con ese short y esa camisa tan primaveral– Perdona por dejarte en ese momento tan crítico, pero no tenía idea.

– Yo tampoco, es tan irregular –me rasqué la cabeza.

– Sabes, su madre le daban repentinos ataques al ver la sangre –volteó a verme– Pásame tres platos.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Shizuru? –pregunté pasándole los platos.

– Desde que era bebe, a decir verdad no lo recuerdo, tenía dos años cuando ella nació.

Sirvió el primer plato, una ensalada ligera. Me senté en la mesa, después de dejar los vasos. Él me acompañó mientras esperábamos a Shizuru y a que el desayuno estuviera completamente preparado, todo en su punto.

– Shizuru siempre ha querido a su madre, mucho, hacía cualquier cosa por ella, y sólo pensaba en ella –me dijo mientras ponía los codos en la mesa y su cara la recargaba entre sus manos. Puso una mueca cómo de alguien que piensa mucho y no consigue recordar algo, la pieza maestra.

– Lo sé, me toco experimentarlo –dije recordando aquellos tiempos cuando apenas empezábamos. Me invadió un poco la tristeza del recuerdo.

– Mi madre se acostaba con su padre, en ausencia de ellas dos –eso me sorprendió y abrí los ojos ante lo que me estaba diciendo, lo miré, parecía un poco nostálgico– Hubo una vez donde hice algo que no debía, y su padre me agarró a golpes y lo dije, así sin más. Ese día su madre se fue de la casa, y con ella Shizuru. Yo me jure que nunca la dejaría.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Pregunté muy curiosa pero recelosa.

– Pues digamos que te considero mi rival, aunque ya me estoy dando por vencido, pero como dicen: la esperanza es lo que muere al último.

– Oh –dije tratando de analizar la situación– entonces dejaste a tu madre ¿no?

– Pues al principio no sabía qué hacer, veía partir a la mujer que amaba, se lo hice saber a mi madre y sólo salí de la casa –eso no me sorprendió, algo se veía de él que me hacía sentir insegura.

Vimos salir a Shizuru del cuarto y el silencio se hizo presente. Tal vez yo también necesitaba salir, aislarme un poco de lo que esta realidad me estaba provocando y anestesiarme con un poco de libertad y diversión. Se lo comenté a Reito y él estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión. Así decidí partir de casa, después de casi dos meses que no lo hacía. Mai tenía problemas en casa, así que omití esa opción lo único que me quedaba era ver a Nao, una antigua novia, mi actual amiga.

– ¡Kuga! –se sorprendió ella al verme en la puerta de su pequeño departamento.

– Hola Nao –dije alzando la mano.

– Sabia que regresarías a mí –dijo con esa ironía tan propia de ella.

– Idiota –sonreí.

– Pasa. –Dijo haciéndose a un lado. Me adentré en el departamento, que siempre había estado hecho un basurero– Me he enterado de tu situación actual, tu mujer ha perdido el decoro y la cordura que tanto la distinguían, que cosas… ¿Cómo lo has tomado?

– Pues todo está tranquilo ahora. Llego un chico que dice conocerla desde pequeña y quiere ayudar –vi cómo se dirigía de la cocina con dos vasos de agua. Me senté en el sillón más próximo que encontré.

– Perdona el insulto, pero ahorita evito el alcohol –dijo sentándose a un lado de mi en el sofá– Típico enamorado de por vida, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Pues relajarme –me respondió con una carcajada estridente.

– Conmigo no obtienes eso. Mira, creo que será mejor que regreses, en ese chico no puedes confiar mucho –la miré un tanto seria.

– Pareciera que defiendes a Shizuru –dije sonriéndole, mejor dicho burlándome. Era justo, me tocaba a mí mofarme de ella.

– Oh no –se rio levemente– Solamente se dé que va tu amor, y eso es lo que defiendo. Una causa noble ¿no?

– Sí, pero no por eso evitaras que te vayas al infierno. Araña –ella sólo me sonrió con ternura.

– Ándale, lárgate de aquí animal –dijo abriéndome la puerta– Para cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí me tienes.

– Gracias –la abracé y salí de ahí antes de que se burlara de mi sensibilidad.

De camino a casa me di cuenta que unas fuerzas que creí perdidas recuperaban su vigor, andaba caminando feliz por la calle sin importar lo que la gente pensara de mí. Al llegar a casa vi a Shizuru con Reito en el sillón. Ella veía la televisión, caricaturas cómo siempre era de esperarse de ella, pero ¿a quién no le gustan las caricaturas? Él leía un libro, o eso intentaba hacer. La escena era perturbadoramente acogedora, era como una de esas típicas del hogar. Esas que por alguna razón no conseguía con Shizuru, a pesar de los años, muy a pesar del cariño.

– Bienvenida a casa, Natsuki –me dijo Reito sin quitar su nariz de entre el libro.

– Saliste y no me dijiste –esa era Shizuru– ¿Adónde fuiste?

– Con una amiga –contesté indiferente, ella volteó a verme. Por alguna razón la situación la sentí reconfortante, me haría un drama, cómo en cualquier otro matrimonio.

– ¿Con Tokiha?

– No, con Nao –me quede ahí de pie mirando como Shizuru se paraba de su lugar, me miró muy feo.

– ¡Con Yuuki! ¡Ella no es tu amiga! –Eso me sorprendió mucho– ¡Ella es una de tus ex! ¡Y tú eres solo mía!

La vi irse muy molesta al cuarto, azotó la puerta y le puso el pasador. Miré a Reito quien también estaba asombrado. Y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarme con él.

– Bueno, parece que recupero algo de su memoria perdida –me dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

– Cuando le conviene –suspire. El espejo del recuerdo es demasiado doloso, sobre todo cuando está ya muy roto– Cuéntame más, quiero saber más de su pasado. Contigo.

El me miró sorprendido, se limitó a sonreírme y así empezamos esta larga noche que parecía interminable. La primera noche en que no dormiría en el cuarto con Shizuru. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

– Cuando éramos pequeños yo vivía muy cerca de donde ella. Según mi madre, ella conocía a Hiroki mucho antes de que se casara con Sumire, quien decía estaba loca, pero de una manera rara. Cuando crecí y pude entender de qué iba todo eso me di cuenta de que la única a la que perjudicaban era a Shizuru. Yo trataba de facilitarle las cosas, animándola, haciéndola reír; pero ella parecía que solo pensaba en su madre, su pobre madre, como me decía ella. Aquella vez, en la que su madre se fue, yo hice eso por cuestiones de orgullo y de coraje, pensé "si él puede con mi madre, ¿Por qué yo no con su hija?" así que lo hice, pero hice mucho daño a las persona. Por eso me alejé con ellas, en una de esas tú la encontraste y así terminaron. Creo que me tomaste con la guardia baja.

– ¿Tratas de decir qué esto te lo debo? –dije sorprendida y un poco humillada.

– No –se rio un poco– Lo que trato de decir es que fue lo mejor que hice, o tal vez no. No lo sé.

– Bueno, continua –pedí, y por un momento me sentí como una niña pequeña a la que su abuelo le cuenta su vida, sonreí ante esta idea, él me miró extrañado.

– Yo le regalaba rosas, y eso lo aprendí de Hiroki, quien le llevaba rosas rojas a mi madre. Una vez tomé una de esas tantas y se la di a Shizuru, quien se sorprendió de que ese tipo de color, ausente en su casa debido a su madre, existiera también en las rosas –ladeó la cabeza para ver al cuarto y luego hacia mí, otra vez– Mientras crecíamos Shizuru se parecía más y más a su madre, ellas no parecían notarlo, aunque se los dijéramos. Sumire, su madre siempre estaba como ida, así cómo está Shizuru ahorita. Pero ella si sabía con quienes trataba, en cambio, su madre no. Perdía la noción del espacio y el tiempo, siempre estaba muy ensimismada en su soledad. Lo único que tenía presente, era evitar que Shizuru se pareciera a ella. No lo quería, y detestaba cualquier indicio que le dijera que se acercaba a esa conclusión. Yo sabía que la quería mucho, a pesar de que no lo demostrase cómo se debe. Shizuru sólo sentía su ausencia y su cariño le dejaba estragos.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? –pregunté bruscamente.

– ¿A su madre? Hace años, ya murió– se desconcertó ante mi pregunta fuera de lugar.

– No, A Shizuru.

– Hace rato –vi cómo alzaba una ceja.

– No, antes de que llegaras aquí –lo miré fríamente.

– Vale, ya te enteraste –me dijo resignado– Su padre me pidió que convenciera a Shizuru de que lo fuera a ver, y que conociera a su nueva hermana. Yo ya la conozco, pero desde que partió, se ha negado a ver a su padre. La única vez en que lo vio fue cuando su madre murió. Y eso, porque la obligaron.

Recordé las veces en las que su padre venía, ella se encerraba y yo tenía que atenderlo, con una incomodidad indescriptible, aparte de que él decía no merecerme a su hija. De haber sabido todo esto antes, no hubiera dudado ni un poco de lo que hacía. Cuando murió su madre, estaba ahí yo. Ella me había pedido que la acompañara y fue cuando iniciamos una vida juntas. Y cuando para males conocí a su padre. Yo era un donnadie en la familia de Shizuru.

– ¿Y por qué termino así? –pregunté un tanto molesta.

– No lo sé. Yo llegué aquí por fuentes de Hiroki. Shizuru me atendió bien, me recibió gustosa, pregunté por ti y me dijo que saliste a ver a tu padre. –Asentí ante el cuestionamiento disimulado– Bueno, terminé comentándole lo de su padre, se negó y empezó a tirar cosas y después destruirlas con su paso, a abrir las llaves del fregadero y el baño, terminó golpeándome en la cabeza. Me desmayé. Cuando desperté vi a Shizuru arrinconada, me acerqué a ella y me la llevé de aquí. No se opuso, la sentía muy ligera. Me desesperé de verla tan perdida, de no poderla ayudar y me pidió que la llevara con Haruka y Yukino. Después, desesperadamente y a gritos, pidió que regresaras.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**…**

**-7-**

Mientras nos instalábamos en la casa de mis abuelos, que ya habían muerto en ese entonces, yo iba a la misma preparatoria que Reito. Claro, él estaba por salir y yo apenas estaba empezando. Él hizo amigos con una facilidad impresionante, me presentó a sus amigos y con éstos me quedé por un rato. Yo no le hablaba nadie, todo era hipocresía, el ambiente lo sentía viciado. La mayoría de mis compañeros o personas ajenas al salón llegaban a hablarme, diciendo ellas y ellos que era bonita, y todo se trataba de eso. De la nada me hice muchas enemigas y muchos pretendientes. Pero yo, yo quería estar sola.

Llegué a la nueva residencia con una constante y creciente preocupación que no me dejaba estar tranquila, las consecuencias fueron desiguales periodos de insolencia y soledad. Eso fue lo que Sumire categorizó como "Rebeldía", yo le decía que era mi poca capacidad para adaptarme a mi nuevo ambiente. Cuando iba a la escuela me regresaba a casa a cuidar a mi madre, temprano, una vez que terminaban las clases salía corriendo para la casa. Algunos de mis compañeros se burlaban de eso diciéndome "hija de mami", me daba igual. Nunca confié en nadie por completo. Hasta en Reito había perdido la confianza.

Él trabajaba por las tardes y en las mañanas estudiaba, no le iba muy bien pero nos ayudaba bastante, sin embargo, el cansancio le pudo y terminó por salirse de su modesto trabajo. Mi madre sufrió un cambio drástico en sus ojos, esos que siempre estaban nublados, brillaban como antes no lo hacían; ahora estaba avispada a todo lo que necesitábamos. Pero el cariño siempre estaba ausente.

Mi relación con Reito no mejoró como era de suponerse, al contrario se volvió bastante peculiar. Algunas veces en las noches él, que vivía con nosotras pero cada quien en su cuarto, iba a mi habitación a hablar conmigo de muchas cosas, algo que no hacía en las mañanas cuando bien podía, algunas veces terminábamos besándonos, él acariciándome y yo no reaccionaba como él esperaba y por eso dejo de hacerlo, paulatinamente. Mi madre nunca se dio cuenta y si lo hizo no comentó nada.

Mis buenas notas me permitieron cierto prestigio con los maestros, tomé gusto por la lectura porque me refugiaba en esos pequeños mundos aislándome de la realidad por momentos. Me hicieron presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Reito estaba ahí con nosotros y ahí conocí a mis primeras amigas, Haruka y Yukino. Me enteré poco a poco de que iba su relación un amor no correspondido.

Conocí a muchas personas gracias al consejo, todas problemáticas. Una de tantas veces entró una chica de cabello negro azulado con los ojos verdes, muy brillosos, templados. Sentí cierta envidia a la ligereza de su ser, pero me di cuenta que se trataba de una persona distraída mas no problemática. Ella, como la primera persona que captó mi atención e interés, hizo que tomase la decisión de conocerla a fondo, así trate que cada vez que ella llegara yo estuviera presente. Ella me era indiferente y reacia a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda proveniente de mí. Cuando llegaba, se iba inmediatamente después de recibir su detención. Ella no quería conocer a nadie. Pero nadie se escapa de mí.

– ¿Por qué siempre vienes a la misma hora, Kuga? –pregunté un día como por pura casualidad.

– Natsuki. Y no tengo la culpa, el maestro tiene algo en mi contra –me reí ante lo poco elocuente que era su argumento.

– Bueno Natsuki –qué lindo nombre– ¿Pues qué tanto haces?

– Eres muy curiosa –alzó una ceja, tomó el reporte y salió como si nada.

Y así continuamos por muchos días, preguntas muy superficiales es la mejor manera de empezar a tomarle confianza a alguien. Cuando preguntó por mi nombre sentí un regocijo que no conocía y es que sonaba tan delicioso cuando lo pronunció con esa voz un tanto ronca muy propia de ella. No hablaba. No mucho. Estaba regularmente sola y no es que la espiara o algo así, si no que cuando me asomaba por la ventana del consejo estudiantil la veía acostada a la sombra de un árbol. Siempre sola.

Una ocasión iba caminando por las áreas verdes de la preparatoria cuando la encontré en el mismo árbol de siempre, sola, con los ojos cerrados, muy serena. Hermosa. Me acerqué a ella y la miré con atención, escrutándole cada parte de su rostro. Parecía estar durmiendo en horas de clase. Me puse en cuclillas para observarla. Miré sus labios y cuando iba a tocarla despertó alzando la cabeza lentamente. Al encontrarse con mis ojos dio un movimiento brusco para atrás y chocó con la corteza del árbol pegándose en la cabeza. Se sobó mientras se quejaba. Yo solo me reía, perdiendo la seriedad que me caracterizaba en el consejo.

– ¡Shizuru, no me sorprendas así! –me dijo a lo que me hice la sorda.

– Buenos días, Natsuki. Aún tienes un poco de saliva… –Hice una seña con mi dedo señalando la comisura de mis labios. Yo sólo vi cómo se volteaba avergonzada y trataba de limpiarse la saliva inexistente de sus labios. –Era broma.

– ¡Shizuru!

Después de unas cuantas palabra, de un corto dialogo, donde siempre terminaba avergonzándola y haciendo sonrojar, se retiraba, dejándome atrás y sola, viéndola partir, esperando que regresara o dijera algo más, tan siquiera una corta despedida, sin embargo, nunca había nada. Se me hizo una persona tan interesante desde ese momento, que no pude pensar en nada más. Me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando, algo que no sabía de primer momento que era.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo más necia estaba con querer conocerla. Traté de hablar con sus amigas y lo logré, pero no conseguí nada con eso, nada que yo quisiera y pretendiera. Natsuki no salía con sus amigas, las pocas veces que me invitaban, ella no iba, sólo una vez fue y, como era ella, no dijo mucho, no habló, ni comentó nada. Parecía sonreír, de una manera inmutable. Fingida. Eso de cierta manera me hacía sentir especial, pues conmigo sonreía de otra forma, más genuina, eso creía yo. En cambio, otras veces me hacía sentir desconcertada, demasiado.

– Dime Natsuki ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –pregunté un día que estaba en el consejo con ella.

– El azul, y el plateado, aunque yo digo que es gris –pensaba, mucho. Se le veía en el rostro cansado y austero.

Persona que piensa mucho.

– Tus ojos son extravagantes –comentó acercándose mucho a mí. Sentí como se me subía la sangre al rostro, ella me miró y solo desvió la cara, noté un leve sonrojo en su pálido rostro.

– Son como los de mi padre –fue lo que dije. Ella miró al techo.

– Los míos son como los de mi madre. Lo sé por las fotos.

– ¿No la ves? –pregunté con natural curiosidad.

– No, ya murió –regresó su mirada hacia mí. La vi levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue. No me dejó despedirme, ni pedir disculpas por la pregunta. Así sin más.

Todo se descubrió con unos días de su ausencia, lo pensé y lo volví a analizar, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. No me era de extrañar, ya lo presentía, era mucho. Llego el momento decisivo, donde tuve que demostrar lentamente lo que sentía por ella, ya lo sabía ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto?

Una ocasión llegué al consejo, y vi su delicada figura por detrás de la cortina. Pude ver sus característicos tenis lilas, y su cuerpo que se perdía entre las cortinas. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella y la abracé por encima de la suave tela, sentí como se estremeció y su respuesta fue un leve brinco. Me sentí abrazada por el calor, ella se soltó de mi agarre y se fue a la puerta.

– Natsuki –la llamé, se detuvo, me daba la espalda y no volteaba– No olvides que siempre pienso en ti.

Espere una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Siguió su camino y antes de desaparecer y perderse entre las paredes me respondió.

– Gracias. –salió– Pero no te acerques mucho a mí, por favor.

Y cuando por fin hubo la confianza suficiente, como para pedirme dormir en el consejo, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que solo iba estar unos días en la escuela y ya no la podría ver, más bien no tendría excusa para verla. Me sentí agobiada y muy presionada. Me volví voluble ante su presencia y la falta de ésta. No me sentía bien. Sólo pude vislumbrar una solución, la más estrafalaria que me pasara por la cabeza, la primera.

La vi dormir, en mi silla correspondiente, muy tranquila y sin perturbaciones. Sonreí muy para mis adentros. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca toqué su cabello, pasé el dedo índice por su cuello, delicada y suavemente, le acaricié el rostro. Sin percatarme de que la puerta estaba abierta deposité un delicado beso en sus labios. Cuando volteé hacia la puerta vi a Haruka con la boca tapada por Yukino. Sentí un miedo intenso, lo disimulé y salí del cuarto. Empareje la puerta y vi a Yukino con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso Fujino?! –preguntó muy alterada Haruka; temiendo que Natsuki se despertara, me controlé los nervios.

– Nada que te importe –contesté con fría indiferencia– Tal vez Yukino pueda explicarte un poco de lo que va una relación así.

La nombrada se tapó el rostro con las manos al ver que su amiga la miraba con extrañeza. Regresó la vista hacia mí. Se acercó con un paso muy imponente vi su brazo alzarse en el aire, su mano desdoblarse hasta donde le era permitido y después sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro.

– ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así, ella no te ha hecho nada! –Sentí el pánico ante los gritos de mi compañera– ¡Yo vi como besabas a Kuga mientras ella dormía!

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, y vi a Natsuki con un rostro que no supe identificar que expresaba. El silencio se apoderó del pasillo donde sólo estábamos las cuatro. Natsuki caminó en dirección contraria a mí.

– ¿Me besaste? –preguntó con repudio.

– Natsuki yo… –traté de alcanzarla pero vi el miedo en sus ojos.

– ¡No! –gritó y salió corriendo.

Sentí como mis mejillas se humedecieron.

…

…

…

Sentí un pequeño peso sobre mí. Al despertar pude ver el brazo de Shizuru aprisionándome el estómago. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que, a pesar del tiempo, por estas pequeñeces ella me hace sonrojar aún. Quité suavemente su brazo ella solo hizo un puchero con la cara, no supe si estaba despierta, pues no insistió. Besé su frente, acomodé su cabello que rozaba su nariz, la vi como una niña pequeña y sonreí ante la idea.

Me metí a bañar, me cambié y sentí que este día iba a ser bueno. Positivismo ante todo. Vi, como era costumbre, a Reito en la cocina. Desayunamos sin decir mucho. Una vez que terminamos el pobre desayuno, Reito fue a leer y Shizuru regresó a la habitación, yo me quedé a recoger la mesa. Concluida mi tarea en la cocina, vi con mucha curiosa diversión como Shizuru asomaba solo la cara por la entrada del cuarto y me miraba de soslayo. Cuando posaba la vista hacia donde estaba ella se escondía y así estuvo por un rato hasta que decidí pararme en la puerta y sorprenderla. Como lo esperé, se asustó, dio un brinco, yo sólo reí. Recordé algunas cosas.

Se sentó en la cama, y me miró después desviando los ojos para el lugar que estaba vacío en la cama. Entendí la invitación y me senté, ella recargó la cabeza el mi regazo, volteó a verme. Yo sólo le acaricié la mejilla.

– Kuga, dime de qué iba nuestra relación –me dijo a lo que no pude evitar sorprenderme.

– Pues, somos pareja –lo dije con un tanto de nerviosismo, Shizuru no se sorprendió, era natural verme así cuando estaba con ella.

– Eso lo sé, pero ¿Cómo paso? –preguntó con una curiosidad que le agrando los ojos.

– Pues fue en la escuela, primero te me hacías una chica rara, por ser tan insistente conmigo. Querías hablarme cuando yo no quería hacerlo con nadie. –Ella me miró sorprendida, pero continúo callada, lo que interprete como un permiso para seguir. – Pero siempre me agradaron tus ojos, sentía que ocultabas demasiado tras ellos. Cuando hablábamos, nunca decías nada de ti, por ello tenía que hacerte preguntas concretas. Eras tan difícil… –Recordé algo, de lo siempre me he arrepentido y no pude evitar verme afligida. Shizuru ladeó la cabeza a modo de cuestionamiento, respondí con una sonrisa y continué. – Yo te veía como una amiga, y tú, tu caso era diferente. Me besaste sin mi permiso y me enojé. Fue demasiado desconcertante para mí. Y que estúpida fui. Te dejé de hablar, no resistí mucho y después de tanto pensármelo y de andarme con rodeos terminé aquí, contigo.

Ella guardaba silencio, estaba seria, muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Temí que de repente le diera un repentino ataque y me rechazara como solía hacerlo. Cerré los puños con fuerza. Volvió la vista a mí, con esa extraña sensación de vaciedad me sonrió. Terminé sonrojándome. Ella se sentó y me abrazó, sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco brusco y como en nuestros primeros momentos no supe contestar, si no que me quede inerte, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba tan tensa.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada –me dijo acariciándome el cabello. No sé por qué, pero de la nada empecé a llorar. Como una niña chiquita mimada a la que se le perdió algo que quería mucho. Mientras su madre le promete comprarle algo similar– No pasa nada Natsuki…

Todo se volvió negro, después una pálida luz, en la cual apareció una Shizuru con el uniforme de la preparatoria, tan tranquila con las manos por detrás de sus caderas, la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda y con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y me impedían ver lo que realmente sentía. Todo se volvió ofusco. Cuando desperté de mi corto sueño la vi aún lado de mí, abrazándome una vez más. Me moví con mucha delicadeza para evitar despertarla. Miré como se hacía un ovillo ante el frio que amenazaba sus piernas descubiertas por ese pantalón corto que llevaba y su blusa muy ligera permitía a la húmeda brisa transmitirle el frio del cuarto. Tomé una manta para taparla y le deposité un beso delicado en la mejilla. Salí de la habitación y vi a Reito sentado en el sillón, me miraba con aprobación. Me acerqué a él.

– Natsuki, tú ya sabes un poco más sobre nosotros, ahora cuéntame de ti –su petición me fue extraña y fuera de contexto.

– Cumplo años el 15 de agosto. Sangre tipo A. Me gusta la lencería. –Ante mi último comentario rió. Fruncí el entrecejo– ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

– No lo sé, suena pervertido viniendo de ti –volvió a reírse posando sus manos entre su estómago de lo trabajoso que le era reír a este tipo con una melancolía inagotable en el rostro. Sólo puse cara de indignación, después entendí de qué iba y me sonroje. Bufé.

– ¡Oye! No me refería a eso, me gusta desde antes de conocerla y esas cosas –me defendí haciendo un mohín y cruzándome de brazos.

– Bueno, confió en ti. Pero cuéntame de tu pasado. –esa sonrisa de comercial como la detestaba.

– No es la gran cosa. Nací, crecí y aquí me vez sana y salva. Bueno tal vez sana no. –rió ante mi comentario, aunque lo dije con seriedad. Lo acribillé con la mirada, él cesó sus risas.

– Bueno, creo que no conseguiré nada. ¿Shizuru si sabe tu pasado? –cuando me hizo la pregunta recordé que casi no hablo de eso, porque considero que no lo tengo. Me sentí abrumada.

– No mucho –miré a nuestra habitación.

– Vale, ustedes sí que se ocultan mucho –dio un suspiro de resignación.

Considerando los momentos que pasamos juntas, y esas situaciones, podría concluir que sólo conozco superficialmente a Shizuru. Sólo esa faceta de niña dependiente y sensible me la había mostrado a mí, halagada me sentía ante eso, hipocresía ante los demás que se mostraba como una persona segura de sí misma y fuerte en todas sus decisiones. Yo siempre fui fría por diferentes circunstancias, una de ellas la ausencia del cariño de mi madre. Y no le echo la culpa de eso, yo me forcé a ser así por miedo, rencor y muchos sentimientos poco gratos. La única persona que había atravesado todo eso fue Shizuru, me ablandó en corazón y desde entonces permití que más personas se acercaran a mi centro. Que problemático.

– Cuando era pequeña murió mi madre –dije acaparando la atención de mi acompañante– Murió en un accidente vehicular. Un amigo muy cercano de ella se encargó de mí. Mi padre le ofreció los papeles y termine estando a su custodia. El me crio lo mejor que pudo. Yo preguntaba insistentemente por mi madre y trato de explicarme pero no entendí mucho, realmente no lo hacía. Hasta que caí en la cuenta y me enfadé. Sentí que me habían engañado, robado, timado. Quién hubiera podido decirme que mi madre moriría tan improvisadamente.

– Yo opino que es mejor no saber cuándo llegara la muerte. Si uno tuviera tiempo de despedirse seria tortuoso ver como la otra persona sufre. –me dijo con una voz muy cálida. Me sorprendí ante la sutileza de sus palabras.

– En ese momento no pensaba de ese modo. Me moleste con todo el mundo, pero más conmigo misma. Y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Me convertí en una persona fría, desconfiada y aislada. Era demasiado retraída, podría asegurarte que exageraba–dije mirando al suelo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza y apretaba los dientes del coraje que me daba recordar todo eso.

– Shizuru siempre careció de madre, aunque ella estuviera ahí físicamente, su esencia era pura vaciedad dolosa. Recuerdo una vez que Shizuru regresó a casa llorando, ella estaba inconsolable –dijo con una expresión muy graciosa en el rostro– Y sólo me dijo, "ella me es indiferente". La indiferencia duele mucho Natsuki.

– Quizá pero… Después de todo esto obtuve algo hermoso ¿no lo crees? –dije con una media sonrisa. El sólo devolvió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza. Lo vi partir a la cocina.

Cuando di la vuelta para ir a ver como se encontraba Shizuru la vi parada en la puerta con unos ojos curiosos y grandes, esquivos a toda mirada que estuviera posada en ellos o tratara de encontrarlos. ¿Dónde había quedado la madurez de su ser? Me dirigí hacía donde ella estaba, a la mitad del camino su mirada se topó con la mía, le sonreí, a lo que ella me contestó con una huida acompañada de un empujón, di contra la pared y ella salió corriendo a la misma dirección que Reito. Suspiré ante su cambio tan drástico, después escuché un grito desgarrador y un quejido proveniente del chico.

– ¡Shizuru suelta eso puedes hacerte daño! –escuché por primera vez la voz trémula de Reito. Corrí con preocupación para ver qué pasaba. Vi horrorizada la escena, Shizuru traía un cuchillo en la mano y tenía una mirada llena de vaciedad, otro delirio.

– Reito, Reito. Mi madre se desangra, ¿La ves? ¿Cómo es posible si no tiene heridas? ¡Reito! – Shizuru gritaba sin control, el nombrado sólo daba pasos hacia atrás ante al amenazante cuchillo.

– Shizuru, suelta eso por favor –suplicaba Reito, pero él no temía por sí mismo, sino por Shizuru. El me miró de soslayo y me pidió ayuda con los ojos.

– Shizuru… –traté de acercarme, pero al verme ella se azuzo.

– ¡No te me acerques! –vi como sus ojos se salían de orbitas– ¡Mira, así si debería salir la sangre! –aproximó el cuchillo hacia su estómago con un raudo y alarmante movimiento de su mano. Me espabilé y cuando iba a darse una puñalada tomé su mano con fuerza para evitarlo. Me costó bastante, su fuerza era increíble.

– ¡Shizuru dame eso! –le grité molesta, asustada y llena de pánico. La peor combinación ¿No?

– ¡Déjame, no me toques! –forcejeamos por el cuchillo, cuidando no lastimarme ni a ella tampoco, tiramos algunas cosas a nuestro paso, hasta que logre que lo soltara. Más tranquila me aleje de ella con un ágil movimiento. Me tomó por sorpresa, en un momento de debilidad y confianza, y rápidamente logró hacerse daño con el cuchillo cortándose en el brazo. Me sentí mal por eso, solté el cuchillo y la abracé con fuerza, ella solo trataba de zafarse.

– Shizuru, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento –ella no lloraba, parecía estar en un regocijo que me aterro.

– Roja, roja. Así deberíamos pintar la casa. Mi sangre alcanzara. Y así tal vez dejes de sangrar. Tu cuerpo se pinta de rojo, primero por las extremidades y de ahí se siguió. Madre, madre, el rojo es un color hermoso, no pasa nada –empezó a repetir con insistencia la palabra "sangre". Reprimí el llanto, de coraje, de frustración, de agobio.

Miré por entre mis cristalinos ojos a Reito, quien miraba asombrado todo. Parecía estar mal él también. Retrocedía lentamente mientras su mirada parecía desconocernos. Yo arrullaba a Shizuru para hacerlo conmigo también. Él seguía retrocediendo, con pasos trastabillantes. Se detuvo, y en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron blancos, luego se estrelló en el suelo. El ruido del golpe espabiló a Shizuru. Una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por mi mejilla y encontró la muerte en el rostro de Shizuru a quien todavía arrullaba, inconscientemente, aun pidiendo disculpas. Más de esas gotas saladas resbalaron, sin poderlas detener, sin intentarlas reprimir.

– ¿Natsuki? –preguntó asustada.

– Perdóname, lo siento… –repetía ante la situación que desquiciaba a cualquiera. Me estaba volviendo uno más, como ellos.

– Natsuki… tú… – Oí su voz entrecortada, vi como temblaban sus manos, después sentí como el temblor se le pasaba a todo el cuerpo. Había descubierto por fin su herida. Aproximo una de sus manos a la lesión que se desangraba lentamente. Vi como otras gotas se diluían entre ese rojo tan intenso, sus lágrimas.

– Perdona…me. –Mí voz se apagó, recuperé el aliento. Miré el lúgubre lugar. Solté a Shizuru, me levanté, me encaminé a la entrada de la cocina que daba al comedor, volteé a verla. Encontré su miraba desconcertante. Me di cuenta de que estaba amordazada, a pesar de que no intenté hablar, ni de solucionar. La vi por un rato más, con un poco de lastima mezclada con discordia, sentí un sinsabor inigualable y después me fui, dejándola completamente sola.

**…**


	8. Chapter 8

**…**

**-8-**

Lo sinsabores del amor los fui experimentando uno por uno. Me ignoraba, y cuando no lo hacía me era indiferente, algunas veces combinaba ambas y eso como me agobiaba. Me sentía afligida todos los días, de tan sólo despertar en lo primero que pensaba era Natsuki. Que molesto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo pude enamorarme tan perdidamente de esa manera. Quizá desde que la vi me gusto, y si ese era el caso estaba así desde hace 3 años. No entendía. No quería entender. Todos somos asquerosamente egoístas. Yo soy egoísta. Así me sentía.

Hasta que una vez me sorprendió en la escuela. La vi muy junta de una chica pelirroja, ¿de qué iba eso? ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué jugaba? No lo comprendía. No quería saber nada. Me fui molesta del lugar, aunque solo vi de lejos la escena, me alejé aún más.

– Nao Yuuki, así se llama. Anda con un chico de mi escuela –dijo Reito mirándome con atención. Él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Y? Eso no me asegura nada –reacia estaba a creer que sólo era una amistad.

– Pues es algo –trató de tranquilizarme con parsimonia – ¿Por qué te aferras a algo que no puede ser?

– No lo sé.

Ni una semana había pasado y ya me sentía demacrada. Natsuki parecía portarse bien pues ya no la enviaban por sus reportes ni nada así por el estilo. Me quedaba en el consejo observando cada uno de los papeles que me llegaban desde la dirección. Pero era más que obvio que mi concentración no estaba en éstos, si no muy lejos de lo que se pretendía. Miraba las pequeñas letras y de momento me perdía en su negro muy pálido que poseían. Cuando alguien llegaba al consejo, ni atención le prestaba, tan exagerado era que ni el rostro me dedicaba a mirar. Hacía lo mismo cuando mis compañeros llegaban para ponerse a trabajar. Mi desconcentración molestó a algunos a otros les dio igual.

– Buenas, ¿puedo pasar? –que saludo tan peculiar.

– Sí, adelante –hojeaba el folder nuevo que me había llegado de los reportes y retardos de todos los grados. Me detuve al ver el nombre de Nao Yuuki y ahí estaba su rostro. Era linda. Qué envidia.

– ¿Ni mirarme a la cara puedes? –al fin reconocí la voz, cómo olvidar esa voz ronca. Esa que tanto me aturdía ahorita y taladraba con fuerza mi cabeza. El olor me llegó de la nada, ese olor que no era dulce, pero tampoco desagradable. Mi rostro subió de temperatura y claramente pude ver el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, me quedé cabizbaja esperando a que el sonrojo pasara. Cuando lo hizo alcé un poco la cara, no podía abrir los ojos. No quería. Con los ojos aun cerrados bebí un sorbo de mi té tranquilamente, como si en este estuvieran las fuerzas que me faltaban para enfrentarme a ese mirar esmeralda.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece Natsuki? –extrañaba tanto decir su nombre. Al abrir los ojos lo miré, ese sentimiento que todos los días yo cargaba con él, el arrepentimiento. Un orgullo malévolo me recorrió todos los sentidos y no pude evitar la sonrisa malhecha. Ella solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Solo quiero… –se detuvo, vacilante de hacerlo o no. Ablandé la mirada ante su dudosa decisión – No quiero perderte Shizuru.

Me quede ahí sentada, observando a la mujer de mis deseos, cada ápice de su rostro. Era hermosa a pesar de esa fuerza que mostraba su rostro y su cuerpo. Algo de bondad tenía, amabilidad lo que me hacía quererla más. En combinación con ese par de ojos verdes, rozaba la locura y perdía la cordura por su culpa.

– Ara… –fue lo único que pude articular. No salió nada más.

– No quiero perder tu amistad Shizuru –todo se vino abajo, con esa palabra. Sabía a qué se refería, ella sólo me veía como una amiga, así que todavía no aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia ella. No podía pedir más, ahora no estaba para exigencias. Me conformé con eso y le sonreí de manera fingida. Ella se dio cuenta y solamente se retiró.

Los días pasaban lentamente, aburridos y rutinarios. Empecé una relación muy extraña con Reito. Salía con él solamente a vagar por las noches. Sólo nosotros dos y nadie más. Respirando el aire puro, un aire que pronto se volvería necesario para calmar la mente de ambos. A la luz de la luna caminábamos rebosantes de una melancolía que compartíamos desde muy pequeños. Esa agonía que no desaparecía por más que quisiéramos, estaría presente. Toda la vida. Mientras paseábamos por toda la gran ciudad, sin mirar a nadie más que nosotros dos, parecíamos unos enamorados, pero eso era una vil mentira. Una extraña ocasión me encontré a Natsuki, pero para mí mala suerte ahí estaba Nao con ella. Y peor aún, iban tomadas de la mano. Lo sabía, se notaba. No cabía duda. Reito tomó mi mano y la apretó para que sintiera que estaba ahí, pues solía perder la cabeza de tan sólo verla. Pero a lado de esa mujer lo único que sentía eran celos. Nao se acercó con naturalidad a nosotros. Y saludo a Reito para después saludarme a mí, con un gesto en la mano. Cuando encontré la mirada de Natsuki la incomodidad se percibía en sus ojos. Tan verdes y delatores.

Yo solo me fui de ahí, solté la mano de Reito como la niña caprichosa que era me alejé de aquello que no me gustaba. Después el rumor se corrió. Y cuando hubo llegado a mis oídos ya nada era cierto. Absolutamente nada. Ni lo de Nao, ni lo de Natsuki, ni lo mío con Reito. Conseguí la atención de Natsuki después de algunos meses. Para ese entonces yo iba a la universidad y ella aún seguía en preparatoria. Sus visitas eran malhechas, pues se invitaba sola y era cuando yo más deberes tenia. Sin embargo lo disfrutaba, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nunca me hubiera dicho esa negativa llena de repudio.

– Lo siento, no debo ser egoísta invitándome de esta manera, yo sola –con esa cara tan seria, muy propia de ella, había crecido y para ese entonces estaba casi a mi altura. Estaba segura que iba a rebasarme. Habíamos creado una tención muy grande entre nosotras, al no saber qué hacer ni mucho menos cómo actuar ante la otra. Yo sonreía para ella. Y nunca lo dejaría de hacer.

– No te preocupes, pasa. Mi mamá no está. Me apuraré a hacer los deberes, sólo espérame –decía de manera suplicante, como siempre le hable a ella.

– No, yo creo que mejor me voy –y después de eso salía de mi casa. Yo literalmente me colgaba de su cuerpo, para ser específicos de su pierna, para impedir que se fuera. Y era la única manera que aceptaba para permanecer en casa. Rogar, eso hacía. Pero me funcionaba.

Mientras ella estaba afuera, viendo la tele, leyendo, comiendo o quién sabe qué cosa haría, yo algunas veces perdía toda la capacidad para pensar claramente de sólo saber que afuera estaba todo lo que deseaba. Y después de divagar entre mis ensoñaciones algo en mí se encendía y empezaba a trabajar como loca en mis deberes. Natsuki de carnada me servía demasiado bien. Me aceleraba el corazón y de paso todo. Absolutamente todo. Y al salir, con mi cara de cansancio, ella me miraba con un poco de angustia. Como un cachorro abandonado.

– ¿Terminaste?

– Si, es que tenerte aquí afuera es muy tentador – yo me acercaba a ella, me sentaba a su lado, besaba su frente y la abrazaba.

De nuevo se sentía esa presión en el ambiente. La mirada se pasaba de los ojos a los labios y de ahí a lugares poco pudorosos. Mirada que desnuda. ¡Y es qué me la comía con los ojos! La quería tanto. No pude soportarlo mucho, terminé por besarla y cuando eso pasaba ella me separaba lentamente. Yo sólo la miraba con duda y preocupación.

– Shizuru quiero… intentarlo –su respuesta me fue demasiado fuerte, el corazón empezó a latirme con mucha fuerza y lo único que hice fue ponerme cabizbaja, sin mirarla, escondí mi sonrojo. La gente malinterpreta las cosas a su conveniencia ¿no?– Sabía que era estúpido, perdona.

Me volví con brusquedad hacia el cuerpo que estaba a punto de partir del lugar donde se le quería tanto. La abracé por la espalda, con esas ganas que siempre me sobraban, que si hubiera sido esa una fuerza física, tronar huesos podría. Regularmente la detenía con un agarre a su sudadera de manga larga, en cualquiera de éstas. Esta vez no, ahora solamente hablé.

– Te amo –le dije entre sollozos, sin esperar la misma respuesta, pues no la recibiría. Sólo sentí que se volteaba para abrazarme con delicadeza y cuando se hubo colmado mi corazón me sentí capaz para lo que seguía.

Soportar era lo que mejor podía hacer. Natsuki no se mostraba muy cariñosa conmigo, pero era entendible, no sabía de qué se trataba. Me tenía que contener de muchas cosas cuando estábamos a la intemperie, porque le daba pena hasta tomarme de la mano. En mi casa o en su departamento era diferente. Mi mamá la conocía como una amiga. Estaba segura de que le alegraría saber que encontré a alguien especial que me hace emanar felicidad. Las cosas se pusieron un poco agudas cuando entramos en esa etapa de necesidad. Más mía que suya, cabe aclarar. Que cada vez que la veía era como si me la fuera a comer viva. Ella no se asustaba, solamente se mantenía un poco alejada con una sonrisa asustadiza. Cuando se invitó de nuevo, al salir de mis deberes la encontré dormida en la cama, estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella medio despertó, acaricie suavemente su espalda hasta llegar a un lugar un poco más erógeno.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó un poco alterada, a lo que yo solo reí con malicia.

– Me entretengo – ella me miró de esa manera que si pudiera mataría. Pero su sonrojo mostraba me decía todo lo contrario. Se sentó para darme lugar y quedarse a mi lado. Tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y le dediqué una sonrisa. Una de verdad.

Besarla era un acto que siempre provocaba sobresalto, cuando estaba muy ensimismada no se daba cuenta sino hasta que ya tenía mis labios sobre los suyos y, aunque me apartara, sabia por su sonrojo que el asunto no iba por esos rumbos. Terminaba cediendo, contestando torpemente, pero así me encantaba. Toda ella me fascinaba. Abrazándola, respirando su aroma, ese que me embrujaba, su tranquilo respirar me sosegaba y su mirar me enloquecía.

Ese día de regreso a su departamento, con el pretexto de que era lo menos que podía hacer después de tanta espera, le avisé a mi madre y así terminé por acompañarla. Ya dentro de su territorio pude ver la simpleza de su ser, algunos adornos, imágenes de motos, de perros alaskan malamute, muy hermosos, algunas fotos, curioso. Mi quería Natsuki, dejó que me adentrara más haya, mostrándome su cuarto y su cocina sin usar.

– Cuando quieras puedes venir –me dijo, era la primera vez que iba.

– Ara… Ookini Natsuki, dormir contigo sería un placer –la abracé, me reí. Incomodidad mostraba su cuerpo que se estremecía. Ese sonrojo de nuevo. Y por último, un gruñido de resignación.

– ¿Shizuru? –me llamó por lo bajo. Yo la miré de manera suplicante. Mis ojos le decían a gritos lo que quería. Oí y sentí como su corazón latió con mayor fuerza– ¿Por qué no simplemente lo haces?

Después de esas palabras todo se desvaneció, en una magnifica tarde, un hermoso recuerdo, un amor profundo. Las delicias del amor, después de todos esos sinsabores, saben de una manera tan sublime, indescriptible. Pero nada de eso importa, si la persona que está a mi lado es la que más amo. El sentir el roce de su piel me pareció una sensación electrizante, su respiración entrecortada, el palpitar de su corazón lo podía sentir aunque no estuviera cerca, pues el mío estaba igual. Después de toda la exaltación del momento y ese deseo, que a cada rato me asaltada y me hacía impaciente, llegó esa dualidad que tanto necesitaba sentir. Paz. Tranquilidad. Equilibrio. Ella me complementaba, en muchas y diversas maneras.

No avisé a mi madre que ese día no regresaría a casa, bastaban las sospechas que tenía sobre nuestra relación y la subestime. Cómo me arrepiento de eso. Después de muchas discusiones cedí ante los deseos de una madre desesperada, adolorida, perdida, confundida, delirante, esquizofrénica.

– ¡No permitiré que andes con una mujer! –me gritó mi madre roja de cólera e indignación. Yo sólo empecé a sollozar, Reito miraba la escena sin poder hacer nada– Es ella o yo… – qué egoísta, tan egoísta como yo. Me parezco tanto a ella.

– ¡Mamá! –grité entre mis lloriqueos. No lo soportaba, esto era de lo peor.

– ¡No me deshonres de esa manera! –me gritó mi madre, otra vez sin mirarme. Vi aterrada como sus rodillas y codos empezaron a sangrar– ¡Eso es inmundo!

– Madre… estas sangrando –Ahora Reito acudió rápidamente a mis palabras. Mi madre vio el correr de su sangre en sus articulaciones, se asustó y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Su cuerpo trémulo hizo que callera fuertemente al suelo. Sentí alivio al no oír sus gritos. Pero mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía frio, dolor y cansancio.

– Shizuru… –me miró Reito de manera lastimera– No le hagas daño a tu madre… ella esta sensible.

¡Eso era el colmo! Hasta mi amigo no me apoyaba. Pero mi madre, ella era otro caso diferente. Yo la adoraba, la amaba, con vehemencia descontrolada. La respetaba y no me quedaba de otra más que cuidarla, protegerla. Si eso haría, no desistiría a mi decisión. Natsuki lo entenderá y cuando las cosas se calmen, me veré colmada de amor. Sí, eso quiero creer.

Con la decisión ya tomada, en un día hermoso y soleado, perfecto para salir con alguien especial, me encontraba enfrente de mi persona especial. Ella miraba la aflicción en mis ojos, trató de abrazarme pero rechace sus brazos con un ligero golpe. Confusión.

– Lo siento mucho Natsuki… esto… –traté de contener las lágrimas, pero como siempre me fueron desleales, no pude– esto…no puede continuar… ya no –trastabillé las palabras y vacilé en mis próximos pasos hasta que corrí lejos, eso me pareció. No voltee a ver la cara de mi amada cuando me fui. Cobardía quizá. Si, en realidad era eso. Y cuanto dolía.

…

…

…

Me encontraba en vigilia, mirando el techo de mi habitación, entre la penumbra de la noche y la tenue luz de la luna. La luna que siempre me acompañaba en cada paso. Miré al otro lado de la cama, la vi dormida, profundamente dormida, tenía una mano aferrada en el vendaje sobre su herida, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto imparable, inconsolable. Al final del día Reito fue quien hizo todo, le paró la hemorragia, le vendó el brazo, le tranquilizó. Y como siempre, desde que la conozco, regresó a mí. No importaba todo el daño que le hiciera, siempre estaría aquí para mí. Completamente mía.

Me acerqué a ella para contemplarla mejor, su rostro tenía algo que me era irreconocible. Besé sus labios con ternura. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Reito me había hecho ver que estábamos mal, necesitamos conocernos.

Pude contemplar el amanecer con los ojos muy abiertos, el sueño nunca llegó en la noche. La nítida luz del día inundaba el cuarto. Sentí el movimiento de la persona que estaba a mi lado, la vi estirar todas sus extremidades y con un gesto muy gracioso en la cara despertó. Su cabello alborotado y sus ojos entornados indicaban que seguía adormilada.

– Buenos días, Shizuru –le dije en un tono muy cálido.

– Natsuki –bostezó, se incorporó y salió sin siquiera percatarse que llevaba poca ropa encima.

– Shizuru…–la llamé, ella se detuvo en la puerta– tu ropa.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco, regresó para vestirse. Se acercó a mí, me depositó un beso en los labios, lo que me sorprendió, así salió del cuarto. Me quedé en cama, pesando. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué demonios me sucedía? De repente le era fría e indiferente, como en antiguos tiempos. Quizá el hecho de darme cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre ella había hecho que el amor que le tenía perdiera valor. La vi regresar, me incorporé sentándome en la cama.

– Shizuru –cómo me encantaba decir su nombre– ven, y siéntate aquí conmigo.

Ella me miró extrañada, se aproximó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me junte aún más a ella, aprisionándola con mis piernas para evitar que saliera. Pude sentir la incomodidad que su cuerpo mostraba al estar tan cerca del mío, así como antes. La abracé y me quedé así por un momento, esperanzada de recibir una respuesta ante su inerte cuerpo. La separé, tenía la mirada fija en mí. Esta mañana algo había cambiado.

– Shizuru, quiero hablar contigo.

– Aquí estoy –me sonrió cual niña pequeña que trata de reconfortar la melancolía eterna de alguien.

– Pero prométeme algo –me miró con seriedad, sólo asintió con la cabeza– bien, prométeme que no lo olvidaras, que intentaras recordarlo, por más que te cueste.

– Claro, nunca olvidaría algo sobre ti –sí, había recuperado mucho después del percance que tuvimos la noche pasada, el cual termino perdonado, pero seguía latente y nos hería a todos.

Reito, a estas horas, se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, pero después de la fatigadora escena, ni siquiera se había levantado, no dio señales de vida en toda la noche que estuve despierta y atenta a todos los ruidos que la casa producía. La respiración sosegada de Shizuru era un arrullo que me hacía sentir viva. Aún él seguía sin dar señales de vida, ni siquiera por el baño se había pasado, el lugar tenía un silencio abrumador. Esos ojos rojos me regresaron a la realidad.

– Bueno. –Suspiré, la rodeé con los brazos, besé su rostro, cada parte de él. Ella sólo se dejaba, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

– Eso no es hablar, Natsuki –rio levemente, me abrazó, aún estaba ausente. Esta no era mi Shizuru, ella no lo era. Era la que alguna vez fue parte de Reito, y seguía en ese pequeño letargo.

– Tienes razón –me reí también –Empecemos…

Yo tenía 4 años cuando mi madre murió, para mí eso no significaba nada. "¿Qué es la muerte?", pregunté yo a aquel hombre de traje negro que me cargaba, su extraña y mal rasurada barba me tenían absorta. Toda la gente que me rodeaba estaba triste, lloraban, otros mostraban aflicción, yo no sabía por qué, pero eso me hacía sentir mal también. Así que comencé a llorar, la gente se acercaba, me acariciaba y me decía "Estas en buenas manos, tranquila", "Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras", "Pobre niña, pobre Natsuki". Todos se compadecían de mí, y yo, yo no sabía de qué iba todo este asunto. Hombres y mujeres de negro, mi familia y conocidos. Ahí estaba mi padre, o él que alguna vez intentó serlo. Lo poco que recuerdo de él, son puras porquerías.

"Toma los papeles y llévatela lejos", eso fue lo que escuché salir de su boca. "Estas siendo inhumano", "Lo que tu pienses me va y me viene". Miré a aquel hombre irse lejos, nunca regresó. Mi nuevo compañero sería aquel que soportaría mis niñerías y rebeldías prematuras, este hombre que me cargaba y sostenía los papeles. De lentes ovalados y aburridos, con un peinado que daba mucho a desear, y su barba estúpidamente ubicada. Él era un completo vago desaliñado.

"Bueno pequeña Natsuki, mi nombre es Yamada, ahora yo cuidaré de ti", con una sonrisa en el rostro, ese fue el inició de lo que sería mi nueva vida.

Mientras crecía menos entendía que pasaba y cuando lo supe, todo, absolutamente todo, se vino abajo. Mi madre había muerto, jamás regresaría. Lloré con tal desesperación cuando me di cuenta que el recuerdo de su rostro ya me era esquivo y borroso. Entonces Yamada me dio una foto, la azoté contra la pared haciendo trizas el marco y el vidrio. Él lo intentó de todo, nada se podía, no conseguía calmarme. Cuando recuperé un poco la cordura me di cuenta de lo que hice y recogí la foto de mi madre, sacudiéndola, me lastimé con los vidrios y la manché con mi sangre. Sin siquiera limpiarla la guardé.

Yamada lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero a temprana edad me fui de la casa, él lo único que podía hacer era ayudarme económicamente en lo que le era posible. Me consiguió un departamento, pues yo, persona retraída y antisocial, no tenía amigos a los cuales llegar. Sólo estaba yo, y después yo, para terminar conmigo. Odiaba a todo el mundo, hasta al pobre hombre que tanto me ayudó, lo detestaba. Pero eso tenía una explicación, me odiaba, y como dicen que para querer hay que quererse, pues yo odiaba a todos porque me odiaba. Estaba tan molesta conmigo, por ser tan ingenua, tan débil, tan estúpida, que ni siquiera lo ocultaba, mi mal humor impregnaba el ambiente viciándolo.

Cuando entre a la secundaria conocí a la chica más molesta que jamás me había topado. Mai Tokiha, a quien le costaría demasiado llegar a mí, a medias. Le costó los tres años que pasé con ella en la secundaria, y eso para que la saludara solamente. Sin embargo, extrañamente, sonreír ya no me pesaba tanto como antes.

Algunas noches lloraba mirando la foto de mi madre y me sentía mal, por recordarla de esa manera. Otras veces sentía que estaba a mi lado, arrullándome con alguna canción que apenas tarareaba, sonriéndome sólo a mí, solamente para mí, acariciándome el cabello, mientras me pedía que dejara de sollozar, y era la única forma en la que podía dormitar. Porque no dormía.

Mai me enseñó el inmenso mundo de la lencería, donde había tantos diseños de todo, que me quedé impresionada. Aunque trataba de serle impasible a la pelinaranja no lo conseguía del todo, y eso era lo que la mantenía a mi lado. "Eres una persona especial para mí, quiero conocerte, realmente lo quiero", eso me dijo una vez que estábamos en la escuela, mirando los árboles, sintiendo el aire. Cuando me di cuenta del valor que Mai tenía para mí, fue al entrar a la preparatoria. Ella consiguió otras amigas y aunque me doliera aceptarlo, la extrañaba, no me sentía sola, pero a veces la necesitaba.

En el transcurso de los años, mi historial académico no cambio mucho al que tenía en la secundaria, era malo y de hecho empeoró. Y entre una de tantas, te encontré. Plausible como siempre, impávida ante los problemas que en la escuela se hacían. Noté la curiosidad que sentías por mí, aproveché eso para estar más cerca de ti, que por alguna extraña razón lo creía lindo y útil. Llegaste a acercarte a mí más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo había hecho, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Me ablandé, quité algunas barreras y dejé que te acercaras a mi centro, al igual que lo permití con otras personas. Sin embargo sólo tu sabias llegar y tocarlo suavemente, por así decirlo, eras delicada conmigo, cual animal que necesita ser domesticado con parsimonia. Me espanté al darme cuenta que las cosas cambiaban de curso, lo que sentía por ti no se asemejaba a lo que llegaba a sentir por Mai, cariño, contigo era necesidad, necesitaba la tranquilidad de la que me proveías. Y cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, de una manera poco adecuada, sentí que la tranquilidad se me iba de las manos y te odie por quitármela.

Perdí el control de muchas otras cosas después de eso, conocí más gente y me dejé de ellas. Nao Yuuki llegó a mi vida de una manera peculiar, como una persona que trata de llamar mucho la atención, se acercó a mí con la intención de burlarse y salir victoriosa y orgullosa, pero el juego se le volteó cuando me di cuenta de eso. Le cambié las cartas de su juego, destruyéndole su artimaña. Terminó como tú, enamorada de mí. Sin miedo de perder algo me aventuré con ella. De Nao no esperaba nada, por eso no me decepciono, ni tampoco la quise por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo iba más allá de lo que era mi pasado y mi manera de ser, te conoció y lo supo. Tú eras lo más importante que tenía, o alguna vez creí tener. "Si tenías algo bonito con ella por qué lo tiras a la basura, no es algo que esté usado, ni siquiera lo empezaste a usar", eso fue lo que me dijo, molesta, indignada, pero comprensiva. Lloré, fue la primera persona, aparte de Yamada que me vio llorar, sólo que ahora lo hacía por ti.

Y regresé tal como querías, arrepentida de mis actos, buscando un nuevo comienzo. Contigo, con mis amigos, conmigo. Sí, conmigo. La oportunidad de ser feliz la tenía enfrente. Y mi corazón, cegado, no lo había notado.

Todo mejoró, con Yamada, con Mai, con Nao, contigo. Tú eras lo primordial. Sin embargo para ti las cosas fueron muy difíciles, tu madre no lo aceptó, y tú la querías mucho, demasiado. Eso fue lo que me dijiste después de una ruptura inesperada. Cuando me pediste que te acompañara a lidiar con tu padre y a ver partir a tu madre, para después quedarte para siempre conmigo…

– Te quiero mucho… –me miró, ahora con una esencia más propia de ella. – Demasiado.

Espere esa respuesta, esa que alguna vez ella esperó en mi silencio. Ahora entendía el sufrimiento que mi silencio le llegaba a causar, dejaba estragos, profundas e incurables heridas.

– Te amo...

**…**

_**Al parecer al principio tuve un error con la subida del capitulo, disculpen ^^**_

_**Sólo quiero agradecerles a todos su tiempo y dedicación a la lectura :D **_

_**¡Son mi inspiración a continuar!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**…**

**-9-**

Temblaba ante la lucidez que me provocaban estas cuatro paredes donde me mantenían encerrada, todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera mi respiración podía escuchar. Aquel hombre entró, con su bata larga y blanca tan monótono como siempre son ellos, los doctores. Se sentó en la silla acolchonada detrás del escritorio. Sacó una pequeña hoja del cajón y la pluma se deslizaba sobre ésta haciendo un ruido sordo pero muy aturdidor. El doctor miraba de soslayo hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Yo miraba ansiosa el lugar, buscando una abertura que no fueran esas ventanas limitadas por barrotes de metal ni la puerta de caoba cerrada con pasador. Sentí que algo me recorría la espalda, acariciando mi cabello, me percate que era Reito quien me miraba con una preocupación excesiva.

– Bien –su voz pesaba– La señora Fujino está en un estado grave, no sólo físicamente, también mentalmente. –Hizo una pausa esperando nuestras reacciones, como ninguno de los dos la tuvo, continuó. – Presenta trastornos mentales, que bien pueden valerse como una esquizofrenia avanzada, extrañamente controlada…

– Pero ella es así –interrumpió Reito, a lo que el doctor lo miró con frialdad.

– No es normal, en lo que cabe a la medicina, no lo es –suspiró, acomodó sus lentes y nos acercó unos papeles, Reito los tomó–. Necesito que llenen este documento, requerimos de una persona que pagué los gastos que el traslado de la señora obligaran a pagar. Temporalmente será trasladada, si no hay pago en tiempo y forma, nos veremos forzados a dejarla sin atención y medicación.

– ¿A dónde la llevaran?

– A un psiquiátrico especializado, es bastante caro, puesto que los otros problemas, los que no son mentales, también son graves –no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado y agudo– La señora presenta hemofilia reciente, y cáncer en el estómago tratado, pero lastimeramente detuvieron el tratamiento hace pocos meses, esos son los resultados de los estudios.

– Esos tratamientos son muy caros… – el doctor asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario de Reito, no pude evitarlo más y empecé a llorar– Hiroki…

Después de pronunciar el nombre de aquel que alguna vez fue mi padre eché a correr, salí de la habitación azotando la puerta, los pasillos estaban llenos de gente apresurada, preocupada. Que acido se sentía el ambiente, viciado, en demasía. Choqué con la gente, la cual se quejaba, pero de repente desaparecieron todas y me vi corriendo en un interminable paisaje blanco. Ningún ruido. No me sentía cansada. Seguía corriendo, corría, corría… Sentí un jalón brusco, abrí los ojos abruptamente y vi la delantera de un carro muy cerca de mis piernas. No me hubiera venido mal. Volteé a ver a mi salvador, un hombre caucásico con una barba apenas rasurada y extrañado.

– Tenga más cuidado, señorita –vio mis lágrimas y me soltó. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

– ¡Shizuru! –Esa era la voz de Reito– ¡Shizuru!

Cuando llegó a mi lado me abrazó, se puso a llorar conmigo, y me pidió perdón continuamente. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y fue la primera vez que lo vi devastado.

– ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? ¿Qué haría sin ti? –Su voz estaba muy entrecortada, apenas y alcancé a escuchar lo que decía– Necesitamos a Hiroki.

Lo vi azotar las manos en el pavimento, la gente nos observaba, pero fuera de un hospital la escena sólo se hacía lastimera. Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en mi pantalón mojándolo. Me puse en cuclillas y lo abracé, lo calmé, o eso intenté.

– No lo necesitamos –ese era mi orgullo– Nosotros podemos.

– No, Shizuru, esta vez no –me miró molesto– ¡No podemos pagar algo tan caro!

– Trabajaremos y todo…

– ¡No! –Ahora realmente estaba molesto, y esa ira lo hizo levantarse, caminó sin esperarme, yo lo seguí muy de cerca –No me importa lo que tu creas, llamaré a Hiroki, hablaremos con él y todo se arreglara.

– Yo no hablare con él –fue casi un susurro, pero él lo escuchó muy claramente.

– Hazlo por tu madre…

Hiroki se presentó en la casa como había acordado con Reito, iba vestido como siempre lo hacía, pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata negra. Ahora su cabello era dominado por esa blancura que las canas establecían, su bigote seguía negruzco con unos tantos vellos blancos. Sus ojos eran los de siempre, sólo que ahora mostraron una frialdad inmensa al vernos, aunque no lo vi a los ojos, sentí la oleada de frio abrasador que su mirada transmitía. Nos saludó tal como si fuéramos conocidos, nada más, que vienen a conseguir un trato con una persona a la que se le ha hecho un gran fraude, el mayor de su vida.

– ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –preguntó con esa voz tan grave propia de él, mi padre.

– Hiroki, ¿por qué no nos dijo lo de Sumire? –Vi como mi padre abría la boca para contestar al cuestionamiento, pero mi amigo no lo dejó seguir– ¡En qué estaba pensando! –Azotó las manos en la mesa– ¡¿A quién cree usted que perjudica?!

– Ustedes solos se metieron en este embrollo –contestó mi padre con cautela.

– ¡¿Qué?! –La cara de Reito se tornó roja del coraje.

– Yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes ahora, eso ya no me concierne. –Cada palabra era más amedrentadora. Miré a mi padre, rogándole con la mirada, él continuó insulso.

– Por favor, estamos casi rogándole –la voz de Reito cambio drásticamente a una demasiado lastimera, mi padre cerró los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo, estaba temeroso, le dolía tanto como a nosotros, pero estaba en su derecho de desconocernos.

–Lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse.

– ¡Padre! –me atreví a alzar la voz, vi como una lagrima le recorría la mejilla, sentí lastima por él– Es mi madre, la que una vez amaste, si no puedes hacerlo por ella hazlo por mí.

Mi padre negó bruscamente con la cabeza, lo vi levantarse de la silla, las lágrimas ya no soportaron estar encarceladas, y tanto mi padre como yo estábamos llorando. Se dirigía a la puerta, Reito sólo se puso cabizbajo y empezó a maldecirse. Yo seguí a mi padre, lo agarré de la camisa, él se zafó de mi agarre con facilidad.

– ¡Papá! –grité entre sollozos. Mi padre continuó caminando, con pasos vacilantes, hacía la puerta de la entrada, trastabillaba porque le impedía caminar, lo buscaba y el me negaba, le imploraba y el seguía impávido, le rogué, me tiré al suelo cual niña pequeña y empecé a gritarle– ¡No la dejes morir! ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte?! ¡Te odiaré si no haces nada!

– Shizuru –mi padre ya estaba en la puerta, no volteó a verme – No me importa tu madre, hace mucho lo dejo de hacer… –Lo vi alejarse, y lo deteste más y más a cada paso que daba en dirección contraria a nosotros.

– ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡No quiero verte jamás! –la garganta se me secó, las lágrimas se abarrotaron entre mi nariz y la boca, imparables, interminables, me hacían sentir que estaba ahogándome – ¡Nunca!

La media hora que mi padre se quedó con nosotros se me hizo eterna, al final me sentí cansada, mucho. Reito me recogió del suelo y me llevó a la habitación, donde me quedé profundamente dormida.

Pasaron unos pocos días, en los cuales no me presente a la escuela, buscando trabajo al igual que Reito, nos rendimos desde hace tiempo, pero seguíamos con la esperanza. Una esperanza llena de nada. Todo se había ido a la deriva en un santiamén. No había visto a Natsuki en esos días y cuanta falta me hacía. Miraba la foto que tenía con ella y me echaba a llorar por ella, por mi madre, por mí. Reito también lo hacía, por su madre y el mal camino que había tomado por escuchar a su corazón. Estaba ahí por mí, era lo único que lo detenía, de no ser así se hubiera ido, como mi padre, y yo sola me enfrentaría a la muerte de mi madre.

Yo iba a ver a mi madre, me metían en la habitación donde estaba ella, sedada, acostada en la cama, que era un catre metálico de lo más incómodo. El lugar faltaba de color, parecía muerto y eso hacía sentir a mi madre muerta, pues no hacía nada, sólo miraba el abismo que en su mente se había creado. Los sedantes evitaban que se lastimara, pues aseguraba sentir una picazón horrible en las articulaciones, que al rascarse empezaban a sangrar. También cuando hablaba sola, aunque estuviera yo presente, se decía que le dolía el estómago, que sentía quemársele, algunas veces terminaba por hacerse del baño ante la incapacidad de aguantarse, otras terminaba vomitando lo poco que había comido y el esfuerzo de eso empezó a traer la sangre consigo. El cabello estaba devastado, le quedaban tan pocos en la cabeza que sentía mucho dolor al verla en tal estado, y es que ella misma se lo arrancaba, empezaba a metérselo en la boca, yo se lo quitaba y ella se quedaba sentada asustada ante la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mi madre había dejado de ser vidente. Su memoria estaba más atrofiada que antes, en tan sólo 5 días de su llegada. No la dejaban estar fuera de la habitación, pues cuando lo intentaron ella misma se negó a salir. Alguna vez hablé con ella, mi madre sólo fingía mirar el techo ante su ceguera negra, y empezaba a tararear canciones cuando le platicaba lo que me pasaba en el día, un día estaba mirándome sin notarlo, me contemplaba con una seriedad impresionante, sus manos, que ahora le servían de ojos, tentaron el vacío que estaba frente a ella, lo acortó hasta llegar a mi rostro, me palpó bruscamente, se tapó la boca con asombro y empezó a derramar lágrimas, yo la imité, y pude ver como sonreía. No podía dormir, sufría de insomnio y se le notaba en las ojeras verdes que tenía su pálido rostro. Su boca siempre tenía esa expresión torcida de un loco que se contradice en el pensamiento que no externa. No entendía como en tan pocos días una persona se puede desmoronar de esa manera. Ver a mi madre así me hacía sentir miserable.

Y las cosas empeoraron aún más.

– ¿Qué haces? –pregunté a Reito quien estaba en su cuarto recogiendo sus cosas, acomodando su ropa en una pequeña maleta, vaciando los muebles.

–Me voy, no lo soporto. –dijo secamente.

– ¿A dónde te iras? –me apresuré a preguntar.

– No lo sé, lejos. Quizá con un amigo. –Seguía guardando sus cosas, sin voltearme a ver. Él tenía ese apoyo, amigos, entonces ¿Qué era yo en su vida?

– ¿Qué pasara con…

– ¿Contigo? No lo sé. –Lo vi salir del cuarto, dirigirse a la puerta con esa maleta pesada. Recordé a mi madre y su determinación al salir de la casa.

– ¡Reito! –supliqué en vano.

– Lo siento, Shizuru. No pienso aferrarme a un imposible –se volteó y me miró con brío– tu no me quieres como yo a ti. Pero te agradezco todo. Ya no puedo contigo y mucho menos conmigo. Hasta pronto Shizuru.

– Reito… –un extraño susurro.

Se alejaba, se iba de mi lado, donde siempre había estado, infeliz. No podía detenerlo, todos merecemos una oportunidad para ser felices, hasta yo la merezco. Con esa idea regrese a la casa, ahora vacía y silenciosa. Quiero ser feliz. O al menos intentarlo.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, saqué todo lo que había en esta, la ropa, mantas, fotografías, accesorios, todo lo necesario. Busqué una maleta y todo lo deposite ahí, guardé la foto más reciente que tenía con mi madre y Reito en el único lugar donde nadie la tocaría ni la encontraría. Algún día regresaría a esa casa a quemar todo recuerdo. Cuando necesite olvidar, pero primero tendré que recordar.

Con la maleta en mano salí de la casa, con un único destino, ese donde sería bien recibida y después de todo lo malo sería feliz. Sin duda alguna. Eso quiero pensar. Eso pienso y espero.

…

…

…

Iba de regreso a casa, con una gran sonrisa y muchas bolsas de mandado en la cajuela del carro. Era extraño esto en mí de traer rosas y chocolates, la verdad nunca lo había hecho ni en mis tiempos de noviazgo, se me hacía algo absurdo y muy superficial, malacostumbras a la gente a ser consentida con cosas materiales, pero en esta ocasión, las llevaba, después de todo nunca está de más una primera vez en todo. La quería sorprender, así como ella lo hizo cuando me dijo que fuera por las cosas de la despensa, que prepararía de comer. De alguna manera me había acostumbrado al sazón de Reito, y no es que fuera malo, en cambio, era de felicitarse, pero extrañaba a Shizuru, en muchas formas.

Todo parecía hermoso, sonreí a todos los que me encontré en la recepción, todos se sorprendieron, me mostraron su mejor sonrisa, pero eso no importaba. El ascensor estaba en funcionamiento, hasta saludé al hombre que se subió conmigo. Sin embargo me tomaron de a loca, pues se alejó unos cuantos pasos cuando le sonreí, hasta se puso nervioso. Que graciosa es la gente.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a la puerta del departamento donde residía, y más sorprendente aún, bailando, con todas las bolsas de mandado y mi regalo para Shizuru. Escuché los gritos provenientes del interior del lugar.

– ¡Fuera! –esa era Shizuru. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

– ¡Shizuru! Cálmate, soy yo… –esa era la voz de Reito, después se escuchó algo que se estrellaba en la pared. Sentí un regocijo poco sano al enterarme que lo estaba corriendo de nuestro hogar y sonreí aún más para mis adentros.

– ¡Lárgate! ¡Hijo de puta! –pensándolo bien, esa no es mi Shizuru.

Abrí la puerta y la escena que me encontré no fue para nada tranquilizadora.

Shizuru estaba arreglada, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla clara, una blusa color violeta con bordes negros que delineaban el límite del escote superior y encima de ésta un suéter negro corto. Traía puestas las zapatillas negras un poco altas que como me gustaban y el cabello amarrado en una coleta y, enfrente, unos flecos liberados de ésta.

La casa olía a comida, mi estómago reaccionó al instante reconociendo el olor. La había preparado ella. Sin embargo todo estaba patas arriba, era un completo desorden. Algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo y rotas. Los sillones habían sido movidos de una manera poco convencional. La mesa estaba mal ubicada. Y qué decir de Shizuru, estaba alterada. En cambio Reito estaba arrinconado en una esquina, cerca del televisor, cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos ante todos los objetos que ella le lanzaba. Al verme corrió hacia donde estaba. Mi mujer lo siguió con la mirada y al encontrarse con la mía bajó las manos y quitó su ceño amenazante. Ahora se mostraba afligida. Se acercó con paso apresurado hacía donde yo estaba, tomó las bolsas de mandado dejándolas en la mesa. Yo seguía en la puerta.

– Natsuki, no deberías estar aquí. – ¿qué dijo? ¿No debo estar en mi casa?

– Shizuru, te traje esto… –alcé las flores y los chocolates, mi rostro estaba un poco desubicado, con una expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada.

– Eres muy linda, –se acercó, tomó las rosas y los chocolates, me depositó un corto beso en los labios, tan corto que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de corresponder– pero debes irte, ella llegara en cualquier momento y… No, mejor ni pensarlo.

– ¿Quién viene, Shizuru? –pregunté con mucho desasosiego, miré de reojo a Reito que estaba escondido detrás de mí.

– No le preguntes…

– ¡Tú cállate! –Volvió a su caza de Reito– ¡Te dije que te largaras, infeliz!

Es ese momento Reito salió corriendo para las escaleras, pensé que dentro de poco regresaría, pero no lo hizo. Shizuru estaba parada enfrente de mí, mirándome como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, llena de pasión y nuevas ilusiones por cumplir. Me abrazó, a lo cual me quedé estática, me dio la vuelta usando mis hombros y me guío hasta el ascensor.

– En cuanto se vaya, te hablaré. –Rio de manera traviesa, ahora sí, nada encajaba – Mi madre no debe saber que vivo contigo, te mataría y me odiaría.

Presionó el botón, se abrieron las puertas y me metió entre ellas, activó el interruptor para que se pusiera a trabajar el elevador y antes de que se cerraran las puestas me dio un beso, y se despidió de mi con un gesto en su mano. Después todo se convirtió en una puerta metálica color gris.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas y vi la planta baja del lugar. La gente a la que al llegar saludé con mucha enjundia ahora me miraba con una expresión desconcertante. Y me lo imaginó, pues mi rostro no estaba del todo bien. Tenía la boca inclinada a un lado, mi mirada era de desquiciar y mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa imprevista que todo me había causado. Reito también estaba ahí, se me acercó con paso vacilante y me sacó del ascensor en el que aún seguía. Sus labios se movieron pero no produjeron ningún ruido.

– ¿Natsuki? –Al fin lo escuché, pero era muy leve– ¿Natsuki?

– ¿Qué paso? –Pregunté, mi cuerpo empezaba a pesarme demasiado y me dejé caer en una silla de espera que había cerca de la recepción.

– No lo sé. Cuando te fuiste, se metió a bañar, se arregló y pensé que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. En el momento en que me vio en la sala se me vino encima, me gritó majaderías y me aventó cosas –estaba alarmado y más asustado que yo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté impávida pero muy extrañada.

– ¡Yo qué sé! –Alzó las manos a modo de exasperación– Todo estaba en orden, lo juro. – Me observaba como la única esperanza que tenía.

– ¿Y ahora? –realmente me sentía desubicada, este no es mi mundo.

– No sé –se quedó pensando un rato, se dio cuenta de mi incapacidad para pensar y continuó– Lo mejor será dejarla por hoy sola, eso es lo que quería. Ya mañana puedes regresar. Y yo también, me prometí nunca dejarla sola.

– Regresar… –la palabra sonaba incierta y muy falsa.

– Sí –me miró. En ese instante, tanto él como yo, nos dimos cuenta de que ese era mi límite, que no aguantaría ni un poco más de esa locura, ahora también estaba mal yo. Todo estaba mal. Explotaré.

– ¡No! –lo hice, exploté.

– Natsuki, por favor, trata de comprender…

– ¡No! ¡Ya lo intente de una y mil maneras! ¡Ya no! –la gente, chismosa como siempre, se asomó para enterarse de lo que acontecía en el pasillo de la recepción. Todos nos miraban impresionados, a mí con miedo y a Reito como un desconocido. Después recordé lo mucho que odiaba a la humanidad, y que en algún momento llegué pensar de manera misantrópica.

– Natsuki… –en esa voz ya sólo había resignación.

–Yo renunció, si Shizuru me llega a querer otra vez, hazle saber que será bienvenida. Pero la gente se cansa de esperar. –en ese momento salí del lugar, las miradas, todas, me seguían en mi paso lento e imperioso.

– ¿A dónde iras?

– No lo sé, quizá con una amiga. No lo sé.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dediqué a Reito ese día, aún era temprano como para deprimirme, las llaves del auto las tenía y llevaba un poco de dinero, bien podía hacer algo con eso para divertirme un rato y despejar la mente. Sin embargo no hice nada. Recorrí las calles de la ciudad con una parsimonia increíble, caminando lentamente, evitando a la gente, no miraba, no escuchaba, no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera el suelo, ese gastado y frio suelo. Llegué a un parque, uno que solía visitar muy seguido en compañía de Shizuru, desde la preparatoria. De repente vi nuestros fantasmas, corriendo, jugando por alcanzarnos, embarrándonos helado, limpiándolo con besos, inundándonos de muchos abrazos, cariños y apapachos. Todo estaba lleno a rebosar. Reía como nunca lo había hecho, quería como jamás lo hice, miraba como antes no lo hacía. Todo me era hermoso y embelesador.

¿Realmente la magia había terminado? ¿La habíamos matado?

Me acerqué a una banca, me senté, sola, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Me vino a la mente el día en que terminó conmigo de la nada, llegué a este parque con una insensibilidad que nunca he vuelto a sentir. Realmente no me había afectado, más porque estaba segura de que regresaría, no tenía opción. Y así lo hizo. Regresó y con ella la magia. Mi esencia disminuida, diluida en lo que realmente era. Uno no se vuelve frio por coincidencia. Todo empezó ahí. Todos merecen otra oportunidad ¿cierto?, pero dos ya no. ¿No lo creen?

Caminé en dirección al único lugar donde me aceptarían en tal estado. La casa de Mai.

Era un lugar bastante pequeño, modesto pero acogedor. Una casa pintoresca de un piso, con una familia bastante pequeña así como la casa. Estaba ubicada a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, Mai se quedaba en casa cuidando a su hija, Yuichi salía a trabajar. Su patética vida rutinaria se vería destruida por mi presencia.

Toqué la puerta de madera un poco gastada, más por las travesuras de su hija que por los años. Escuché los pasos apresurados de su hija, suaves y livianos. Me la imaginé parándose de puntitas para poderme abrir, me vi sonriendo ante la idea y me sorprendí. No soy buena para ser madre, mi hijo se volvería misantrópico. La puerta se abrió y se asomó la niña pelinaranja de ojos azules, toda la cara era de Mai, para buena suerte, sin embargo, para males tenía la actitud de su estúpido padre.

– ¡Tía Nat! –se le abalanzó a mi pierna, lo más cercano a su pequeña estatura. Vi a Mai salir de la cocina con un delantal puesto, la escena se me hizo demasiado hogareña e imaginé que así reciben a Yuichi, sólo que éste siempre ha de llegar cansado.

– Oh Natsuki, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos tan olvidados? –preguntó haciendo sus típicos dramas de solterona abandonada.

– Pasar la noche aquí –en ese momento dejó sus dramas de lado y me miró con una seriedad increíble.

Saludé a la pequeña, un molesto diablillo que siempre quería jugar y siempre tenía energías para hacerlo, me gustaba jugar con ella. Me senté en el sillón más próximo de la sala y ahí fue donde me encontré con Mai quien me traía un vaso de agua.

– ¿Qué paso Natsuki? –preguntó Mai con su cara de madre comprensiva. Abrazó mi encorvada figura, me hizo levantar y recuperar el porte.

– No lo sé, eso es lo peor de todo. Ya no sé qué hacer –sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

– ¿Ya lo analizaste? –la miré extrañada– Desde el punto de vista de Shizuru, claro.

Ella tenía razón, no me había puesto a pensar lo que ella sentía. Me sentí débil y estúpida.

– Natsuki, llora, si no lo has hecho, hazlo. No puedes reprimirte tanto, estas así desde que te pasó aquello inexplicable en la preparatoria. Regresó y te volviste inexorable, deja eso de lado. Desinhíbete, para eso estamos las amigas. –Me abrazó y se levantó para regresar a la cocina– Por cierto, la habitación para invitados está disponible.

Cuanto adoraba a esta mujer, cuanto le debía.

Esa noche, comí, cené y dormí en compañía de la familia Tate. Aunque a Yuichi no le caía del todo bien, hacia un intento por soportarme, este intento era reciproco, y era de halagar, pues lo hacía sólo por su mujer. Aunque yo también lo hacía por ella. Jugué un buen rato con Haru, así se llama la pequeña niña. Jugábamos a las escondidas, a las atrapadas, con una pelota, eso sí, menos con las muñecas. Eso no. Nunca me enseñaron a usar esas cosas. Pero me pedía que la cargara en mis hombros y le diera paseos por la casa, por la calle, para ir a la tienda. Terminé por meterla a la cama y desearle buenas noches. Yo parecía más su padre, que el verdadero y único padre que debería tener. Cuando estaba en su habitación, escuchando los lejanos ronquidos de Yuichi, la pequeña me pidió que le diera un beso en la frente, de las buenas noches.

– Dios, ¿Dónde está el interruptor para que te apagues? –dije ya cansada, como la persona adulta que era. Eso creo.

–Quiero mi beso, Tía Natsuki –hizo un mohín.

– Ya, ya –le di su beso en la frente y la arrope bien. Apagué la lámpara, la única que iluminaba la habitación y al voltearme Mai me miraba de una manera rara. Sentí que la sangre se me subía al rostro.

– Deberías pensar en la posibilidad de un hijo –desvié la mirada y evadí el comentario yéndome para mi cuarto. Lo único que escuche fue una risa, más que burlona, tierna de Mai.

Esa noche soñé con Shizuru. Me guardo y reservo el sueño sólo para mí. Temó olvidarlo en algún momento y que lo recuerde de esta manera. Le quitaría el significado. A los sueños no hay que tomárselos a la ligera.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando vi a Yuichi sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico recordé que era domingo. El día más aburrido y tedioso de la semana. "Si algún día me suicido, será en domingo" alguna vez leí eso en uno de tantos libros que Shizuru guardaba. Tenía sentido, esos días son detestables, desde que uno despierta.

La escena de la mañana de nuevo era muy hogareña, padre e hija sentados, disfrutando del jugo y el pan tostado que la madre servía sin sentarse. Él tomando café, delicioso y bien apetecible café, y la niña leche con chocolate. Mai me pidió que me sentara, que dentro de nada me atendería como a una integrante de la familia. ¿Qué sería yo en este escenario tan rutinario? ¿Mi presencia lo volvería peculiar? ¿O sería corrompedora?

La tranquilidad del hogar se vio perturbada por la entrada inesperada e insolente de Shizuru. Reito estaba detrás de ella y al verme sólo se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Vengo por Natsuki! –todos nos quedamos estupefactos, yo estaba anonadada, de pronto la felicidad me inundó y la magia regresó a esos ojos rojos con brillo que me miraban – Por mi Natsuki.

**…**


End file.
